It Ain't Easy Being A Girl
by Sakino Tsukimori
Summary: A sorceress appears to teach Inuyasha a lesson and turns him into a girl! But due to some misfortune, Inuyasha is forced to remain a woman until they help the sorceress get her magic restored!
1. Transformation!

Hi, it's Keiko Hanmana

Hi, it's Keiko Hanmana. Here's a new Inuyasha fic I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it.

P.s. I don't own Inuyasha. I wish then there will be more episodes.

It Isn't Easy Being A Girl

Chapter 1: Transformation

" Inuyasha, You're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled loudly.

"Who ya callin' a jerk?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sighed.

"Those two are at it again." Sango said in dismay.

" Yep." Shippo nodded with agreement.

" It appears to be over something serious this time." Miroku observed, " This won't end well."

" Why can't they get along?" Shippo asked.

" You went off to see her again?!" Kagome said tearfully, "Didn't you?"

" Yeah, so?" Inuyasha said sternly.

" Without even considering asking me first?!"

" Hey it's my life!" Inuyasha protested, "Why do you care anyway?"

" Well, because I…" Kagome stopped suddenly.

" Because you what?" Inuyasha demanded curiously.

" SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha crashed into the ground and Kagome stormed off ahead. Inuyasha got up extremely pissed.

" What the hell is her problem?!" Inuyasha seethed. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo glared at him.

" Inuyasha, you're such an idiot." Shippo scolded, " Have you even notice?"

" Noticed what?" Inuyasha said dumbfound.

" Forget it, Shippo," Sango told him, " If he hasn't figured it out now, then it's pointless explaining it to him."

" Sango's right," Miroku gave Inuyasha another glare, " It is clear that he will never understand a woman's feelings."

" What ya gettin' mad at me for?!" Inuyasha said defensively, "I didn't do anything wrong!" The three of them sighed again.

'_Such an idiot!'_ they all thought.

Deep in a Forest

Hidden with a tree, a girl, with a mirror made of water, watched the scene from a distance.

" Hmm…" She said with an amused kook on her face. " That Inuyasha has no idea why that girl is so upset. He'll never change." The girl snapped her fingers and made the mirror disappear. " Mitsaki!" the girl called. A white rabbit with silver wings; a loin's tail and a purple gem in the middle of its forehead, appeared in the front of the girl. "Mew?" Mitsaki replied.

" We're going to have to teach him a lesson." The girl smiled.

Inuyasha and the others continued to search for Naraku. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

" What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

" We're being followed." Inuyasha informed. Everyone looked around and was on their guard. A gust of wind went pass and suddenly a puff of smoke appeared. Kirara transformed and growled and everyone had their weapons prepare for whatever will appear out of the fog. A girl with purple hair with black streaks emerged from the smoke. She wore glasses and had on a sleeveless lavender kimono with floral printed pattern on it and matching sandals. She's carried on the staff that was shaped like a heart and in the middle was a blueish-purplish orb. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusiga.

" Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. The girl laughed.

" Don't you remember?" the girl pouted, " I'm the girl you saved a few days ago."

" Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused.

**Flashback**

" _HELP ME!"_ the girl shouted, as she was being chase by a suspicious boy.

" _You can't escape!" _the demon told her, _"Now hand it over!" _

" _No! I won't!" _

" _Too bad!"_ the guy was about to strike her. The girl screamed. Inuyasha comes by and punched the guy in the face.

"_Hey, leave the girl alone!" _Inuyasha told the boy.

" _Who are you?" _the boy asked angrily.

" _That's none of your business!" _Inuyasha snapped, _" But if I we're you I'll leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me."_ Inuyasha took out Tetsusiga. The boy glared at Inuyasha for a moment and then turned away.

" _This isn't over!" _the boy shouted. _" I'll be back and it's mine!"_ The boy vanished. The girl got up smiled at Inuyasha.

" _Thank you so much for saving me,"_ the girl bowed, _" I'm very obliged." _

" _Keh, it was nothing," Inuyasha said nonchalantly, " Just be careful next time." _Inuyasha began to walk away.

" _Wait!" _the girl called, _" What is your name?"_ Inuyasha stopped for a moment.

" _It's Inuyasha."_

" _I'm Keiko." _The girl smiled. _" Thanks again, I'll be seeing you again the future."_

" _What?" _Inuyasha said confused and turned around. The girl was vanished._" She disappeared into thin air?!" _

' _Who was she?'_ Inuyasha thought with confusion.

**End of Flashback**

" Oh, yeah now I remember," Inuyasha, said finally. So you're that girl." Inuyasha scratched his head. " So what was your name?"

Keiko sighed. "I'm Keiko, the sorceress," she told him and Mitsaki appeared behind her. " This is Mitsaki." Everyone looked confused.

" This is weird." Kagome commented.

" So you're a sorceress," Miroku examined her, "How interesting." Sango hit Miroku with her Hiratsu.

" Don't even think about it." Sango warned him. Miroku laughed nervously.

" So what do you want?" Inuyasha asked Keiko.

Keiko pointed her staff at Inuyasha. " To teach you a lesson," Keiko smirked, "Now Mitsaki!"

" Mew!" Mitsaki few over to Inuyasha and released a small beam from his gem. The beam wrapped Inuyasha and cause to become immobilized.

" What the-" Inuyasha said in shock.

" Okay, I'll take it from here!" Keiko told Mitsaki, " To steer him in the right direction, it's time to teach Inuyasha a lesson."

A huge tornado of red fog enraptured him.

" Inuyasha!" Everyone exclaimed. A few moments later the fog cleared and everyone stared in shock.

" I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered in fear.

" What is it?" Inuyasha asked. But it wasn't in his normal voice. It was high pitch, but a little deep. Inuyasha panicked.

" W-wait this isn't my voice!" Keiko smiled and turned to Mitsaki. Keiko conjured a tall water-glass mirror and set it front of him.

" Take a look at the new you!" Keiko said mirthfully. Inuyasha turned and looked at the mirror. He screamed loudly.

To be continued…

Preview- Chapter 2: Stolen Magic!

Inuyasha demands that Keiko change him back into a male, yet she disappears. So for a few days, Inuyasha is forced to act like a woman but is having a hard time. Finally, they track her down, but before she can change Inuyasha into his former self, an evil sorcerer takes her magic!


	2. Stolen Magic

Here's chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. It will be hilarious. I hope you in enjoy it.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Stolen Magic!

Inuyasha looked at himself. He noticed he was much slender, he had flirter eyelashes, grew breast, his butt was more rounder and his manhood disappeared and was replaced with a feminine part. His claws turned into more square and girlish. Inuyasha glared at Keiko.

" W-What did you do to me?" He demanded.

" I transformed you into a woman," Keiko told him, " Ever since we meet I grew curious and took an interest in you. I noticed the quarrel you and that girl got into earlier. And I thought in order to you understand a woman's emotions; you'll have to _be_ one. And: Tadah! You're now a woman!"

" Change me back, now!" Inuyasha demanded.

" No way!" Keiko said firmly, "Until you understand Kagome's feelings, I won't change you back!"

" Mew!" Mitsaki agreed. Inuyasha was furious and he took out Tetsusiga.

" Change me back, or I'll have force you!" Inuyasha threaten.

" Okay…" Keiko's staff transformed into a giant rose. " Only if you can catch me!"

" Why you-" Inuyasha growled. Keiko and Mitsaki went into the rose and the rose vanished, leaving a few small petals on the ground. Inuyasha put back Tetsusiga and punched the ground.

" Damn her!" Inuyasha seethed. " When I find her I'm gonna-" Everyone was still staring at Inuyasha with disbelief.

" Is that really you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked dumbfounded.

" Of course it's me!" Inuyasha shouted, "Who else would it be?"

Miroku examined Inuyasha. " Hmm…I wonder." Miroku pondered. Miroku started to feel on Inuyasha's breasts and his butt.

Inuyasha punched him and a huge lump formed on Miroku's head. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha seethed with his face all red.

" I wanted to be sure that this wasn't an illusion," Miroku said calmly. " It is true, She really did transformed you into a woman."

" I see it and still don't believe." Kagome said in awe.

" She was a sorceress," Sango inquired. " It would probably hard to find her. Since she has the ability to use magic, so she can conceal herself easily."

" You do have a point, Sango," Miroku agreed, " A sorceress's power is stronger than a priestess. Their magic is really hard to over power."

" You mean that I'm gonna be stuck like this for forever?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

" Well not forever," Miroku told him, "It's only a temporary spell. So when you learn the lesson, the spell will be broken."

" I guess it will be forever, since we all know that Inuyasha is too clueless to figure it out." Shippo said knowingly. Inuyasha

punched Shippo in the head.

" Ow!" Shippo whined, " Even though he's a woman, His punches still hurts."

" I'm going to kill her!" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha noticed that his clothes were too loose for him. Kagome sighed and walked over to him.

" First we need to find you some clothes." Kagome suggested.

* * *

Later, they started down the path. Kagome changed Inuyasha's skirt to a dress. (Like in the episode " A Fateful In Tokogen" pt. II.) Inuyasha was not too happy. Inuyasha was really annoyed by the "extra weight" on his chest.

" How can you women deal with these things?" Inuyasha complained, " They're really getting on my nerves."

" Don't worry, it doesn't take long to get use to." Kagome told them.

" I doubt it." Inuyasha muttered.

" Inuyasha, you should be grateful that you're a woman," Miroku teased, "You have the advantage. You get to see both Kagome and Sango naked without any trouble."

" Hey, I'm not like you!" Inuyasha seethed, " Keep your twisted fantasies to yourself!"

" Typical." Sango remarked with a glare at Miroku.

They camped near a hot springs. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha decided to go in first. Shippo stood guard to prevent Miroku from peeping on them. Sango and Kagome got in. Inuyasha stood there not knowing what to do.

" Come on in Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha turned away.

" That's okay I'll wait." Inuyasha muttered stubbornly.

" It's fine," Kagome said calmly, " You won't get in trouble because you're like us."

" Well…" Inuyasha hesitated. Kagome sighed and got up. She grabbed Inuyasha and began to take off his shirt.

" H-Hey!" Inuyasha stammered with his face as red as a tomato. " W-What are you doing?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Kagome commanded, " There's nothing to be shy about."

"B-But-" Inuyasha tried to hold onto the shirt.

"Quit being stubborn!" Kagome ordered.

"No!"

"SIT!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

"Damn, this necklace still works!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome removed his shirt. Inuyasha tried to cover him (er…her) self.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the water. Inuyasha sputtered and glared at Kagome.

"Why you-" Inuyasha began and stopped. Kagome got the water and Inuyasha started to panic.

"Okay, I'm done!" Inuyasha rushed out of the water. Sango laughed at the scene and Kagome sighed in defeat.

"You're really making a fuss over nothing." Sango giggled.

"It is a big deal!" Inuyasha shouted, " I can't bath with you two!"

"Well, fine be a baby," Kagome scoffed, " You can take a bath on your own."

" That's fine with me!" Inuyasha agreed.

After everyone took a bath, Kagome brushed Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha was pretty annoyed by the grooming; he really thought it was pointless.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha growled.

" Almost." Kagome chirped and continued to stroke his hair with the brush gently.

" What is the point of this?"

" To keep up your appearance," Kagome explained, "That is the important thing about being a girl."

" Keh, I don't need it," Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm trying to tracked down Naraku, not trying out for beauty competition!"

" Inuyasha, you're such an idiot." Shippo yawned. Inuyasha started to stretch Shippo's cheeks apart.

"OW! OW! OW!" Shippo whined.

"Done." Kagome smiled.

* * *

Two days went by, Inuyasha was fed up with being a woman. He can't sit or lay the way he want and every time they come across a demon, he was always getting hit on; and that's the last thing he want. Inuyasha finally snapped.

"Where are you little brat?" Inuyasha shouted into the air, " I know that you're watching me."

Sudden a puff of smoke came and Keiko appeared on a tree branch with Mitsaki floating besides her. Keiko giggled and sneered at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her the evilest glare.

" Having fun Inuyasha?" Keiko teased.

" I knew you would be here somewhere," Inuyasha growled, " Okay, enough with jokes! change me back now!"

"Did you learn your lesson?" she asked perplexed.

" Look now you brat!" Inuyasha growled. "I don't have time for your stupid games! Now change me back."

" Hmm..." Keiko said thoughtfully.

"Do it or I'll kill you! Inuyasha threatened.

"Okay,"Keiko sighed, "Seeing that you suffered enough, I'll grant you your wish."

Keiko was about to say the chant to reverse Inuyasha back to a male, but the air changed and out of nowhere a blond boy apppeared and trapped her in numerous of wiress. Keiko was helpless.

"W-what...What is this?" keiko stammered.

"Heh, heh, heh, You thought you could escape..." he appeared from the shadows in front of her. "You're trapped."

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Guzuru, I have come for your powers." Guzuru took out a medallion and started chanting words in a wierd language. Keiko's body pulsed and she couldn't breath and her eyes became lifeless. Suddenly, a giant purple orb emerge from her chest and it was sucked into the medallion.

"Now I have that I have this, nothing will stop me from my plans." Guzuru sneered. "The wires vanished and Keiko fell. Sango quickly got on Kirara and caught her. Keiko seemed to be unconcious. Guzuru laughed. Inuyasha went to attack him but he disappeared into the skies.

"Damn it, he got away!" Inuyasha swore.

"Keiko! Keiko!" Kagome called.

Keiko's eye opened slowly but her vision was blurry. When Keiko's finally came to, her eyes widened with horror.

"He took it...He took all of it...it's gone...my magic." Keiko muttered.

To Be Continued...

Is Inuyasha's manhood will finally come to an end? Find out in Chapter 3!

Preview: Chapter 3: A False Lead

Now that Guzuru stolen her magic, Inuyasha is trapped as a woman until they get her back. With no luc for days, a man named Akira appears and claims that he has the location of Guzuru and if they play his game, then he'll tell them. It seems although it could be a trap? What is Akira's true intentions?


	3. A False Lead

* * *

Hey, here's Chapter 3

Hey, here's Chapter 3! This will be funny and intense! So Please R&R and tell anyone you know who will be interested!

Keiko Hanmana

P.s. I don't own Inuyasha. If I did these would be episodes.

* * *

Chapter 3: A False Lead

"Damn him!" Keiko swore as she tried to move but couldn't for she still was too weak.

"Keiko!" Kagome went to her side, " Are you all right?"

" He stolen it," Keiko said weakly, " He stolen all of my magic."

" What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, " What do you mean all of it?!"

" What he used was a magic absorption spell," Keiko explained, "Whoever the caster come in contact with, they can drain ones magical powers and combine it with their own. Yet the catch is that the it takes a whole month but only when the new moon arrive is for the spell to take effect."

" That's next month!" Kagome said knowingly.

" Good then that gives us time." Miroku looked hopeful, " If we start now, maybe we can track down his path and find him quickly."

"Yes, that's a good plan." Sango agreed.

Mitsaki flew over to Keiko with his ears dropped and an expression of worry filled his eyes. " Pryooo…" Mitsaki whined and licked Keiko's face. Keiko looked at Inuyasha with a look of regret. " Inuyasha," Keiko felt herself drifting off, "I'm sorry…"

Keiko closed her eyes and she stopped moving.

"Oh No!" Shippo began to panic. Kagome checked on Keiko and sighed with relief.

"She'll be fine," Kagome informed the others, " She's just really exhausted."

* * *

A few hours later, Keiko woke up and noticed it was night. Her memory was a bit hazy but it became clear when she realized she couldn't teleport. _'It's really gone,'_ Keiko thought sadly, _'All my magic…that means I can't see him anymore. The promise we've made…can't be fulfilled.' _

Shippo jumped up and down when he noticed that Keiko was awake. "She's awake! She's awake!" Shippo chirped. Mitsaki

flew over to Keiko and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Pryooo!" Mitsaki purred with joy. Keiko smiled sadly and rubbed his head. Inuyasha sitting on the ground turned around and glared at Keiko.

" So you finally woke up!" Inuyasha said bitterly, " Thanks to you and your recklessness, I'm still stuck as a woman because you're powerless!"

" What so bad about being a woman?" Miroku asked perplexed. "I would seize this opportunity while it last."

"Okay, you try being a girl for day and have a bunch a weirdoes hittin' on you!" Inuyasha said furiously.

"I wouldn't mind at all, then I get to be with Sango in the hot spring!" Miroku was in an ecstasy of that thought.

"Miroku, you're really sick." Inuyasha said annoyed as an anime sweat drop goes down his forehead.

" I agree with Inuyasha." Shippo nodded.

"Yeah." Kagome and Sango said in a union.

"Miroku, you never change." Sango commented.

"Aw come on Sango!" Miroku laughed nervously, " I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Sango!"

"Idiot." Shippo muttered.

Keiko was deep in thought and didn't laugh. She fiddled around with her pendant around her neck. The pendant was a star

and moon shaped and inside was small orb that was green. Kagome noticed how depressed Keiko was and decided to go cheer her up.

"Don't worry," Kagome smiled, " We'll get your magic back. Knowing Inuyasha, he won't give up until he find him."

"Oh, I see." Keiko said in an inaudible voice.

"Keiko, what's bothering you?"

"It's just that I know that I won't be able defeat Guzuru. And then I'll never be able to free him."

"Inuyasha is nothing to worry about, sure he's still a little tick but he didn't protect you because he want to get his body back."

" It's not Inuyasha that I'm talking about-" Keiko stopped instantly. "Never mind forget it."

Kagome felt bad and she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was lying down with her arms across her chest.

'_I hope we do find Guzuru soon, who knows what might happen to Inuyasha. Maybe he'll be so use to being a girl, he'll never want to change back.' _Kagome wondered to herself._ 'Or maybe he'll fall in love with a guy!'_ Kagome thought about the last thought and laughed. _'Yeah right!'_ Inuyasha turned around and gave Kagome the dirtiest glare.

" What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing!" Kagome lied.

"Humph, women," Inuyasha said disgusted, " Even thought I am one, I'm still don't get them."

* * *

Many days past, yet there was still no hope of finding a clue of where Guzuru might have gone. Inuyasha sniffed the ground for a scent, but nothing. The scent was completely gone. Everyone else split up and searched from village to village and asked people if they see or heard anything out of the ordinary but no luck. Everyone kept moving and Miroku pondered.

" He's good," Miroku commented, "He left and didn't leave a single trace. It's harder than we actually thought."

" At this rate, it'll be too late before we find him." Sango sighed.

Keiko had a look of disappointment and sadness in her eyes and she said nothing. Inuyasha growled in discontent and looked at the sky. "We can't give up yet!" Inuyasha snapped. " That bastard couldn't gotten too far."

" But we have no clue where to look for him." Kagome added.

" There's bound to be one somewhere." Inuyasha said with determination.

They enter another village with hope of finding some answers. The people worked or walked around, but they stop immediately when Inuyasha and the others entered the village. The children stared wide-eye at Inuyasha and cringed to their mothers. Inuyasha and Miroku observed that something wasn't right.

" Inuyasha, it's strange how they're all just staring at us." Miroku told her.

" Yeah, I don't like this feeling I'm getting." Inuyasha agreed.

Finally a man walked over to them. " Who are you?" he asked.

" We're travelers," Miroku told him, "This must be your village correct."

"Yes, but you must leave here," the man said bitterly, " You have demons with you and that's a bad omen."

" I see," Miroku said skeptically, " Did something happen in this village?"

"Yes," The man said calmly and he looked around, "But right now I don't want to alarm the children. Please leave at once."

"Please sir," Kagome said sincerely, "If you tell us what's going on, maybe we can help."

The man eyed them for a moment and then sighed. "Very well," The man accepted warily, "Please follow me."

Inuyasha and the others followed the man inside of his house. He closed his door and turned to the unfamiliar visitors with a grave expression. " All right," The man said quietly, " Recently villages have been attacked and destroyed. No one knows the source, but a strange demonic aura passed by and a strange creature burned it down. People say it's a demon, but not one that anyone ever seen before. So that's why we here take caution in newcomers and force them out."

" I see," Miroku said with an extremely serious expression. "Thank you, that's all we need to know." Miroku and the others got up and left the village. Sango turned to Miroku. " Do you think this is Guzuru's doing?" She asked him.

" There's no doubt about that one." Miroku answered, "Apparently, he already started making his move and attacking random villages. We must hurry then and waste no time."

" But we still don't have any clues." Kagome implied, " It's impossible at this point."

" She's right," Sango agreed, " What should we do now?"

" I can tell you," A mysterious voice said from within the shadows. Everyone turned around and a person, wearing a cloak that

covered his or her face, emerged from the darkness. " The person which you are seeking is a sorcerer, correct?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, " But how do you know that?"

" I have seen him pass through here," The voice continued, "I was on my way home last night, when a mysterious light shined in the woods. I quickly hid myself and observed to see what was coming. He stopped for a rest a muttered something about heading towards a castle."

" A castle?" Keiko uttered with bewilderment. _'Why would he want to go there?'_ Keiko thought to herself.

" Yes, he plans to be there for awhile until his power is restored." The mysterious person continued, " The castles is east of here. You'll see it sitting on a hill at the end of a road."

" Thank you so much for the help," Miroku said gracefully, "You've helped us a great deal."

"The pleasure is all mine." The person said and went back into the forest and disappeared.

"So that bastard is the castle," Inuyasha smirked and cracked her hands, " I'm not wasting anytime." Inuyasha ran ahead.

" Inuyasha wait for us!" Kagome called after him. The person watched them leave and laughed evilly.

"Those fools don't know what their in for." The person sneered.

When the sun was about to set, everyone arrived at the castle. They stood in front of the gate and peered inside. It was empty and the ground was dry, and it was so dark that you couldn't see your face. Everyone enter with caution.

" It seems as though any been here for years." Sango whispered to the others.

"That's why it's the perfect place for Guzuru to hide." Miroku answered.

" Do you really think he's here?" Keiko asked nervously, " I don't sense anything," She turned to her companion, "Do you sense anything Mitsaki?"

"Mew." He answered with a shake of his head.

"Well, it's only one way to find out." Inuyasha said with determination. They opened the door and walked inside quietly and they saw a long corridor. They couldn't see a thing. "Wow it's so dark in here." Kagome commented with a bit of fear.

"Mitsaki." Keiko gave him the order and with out a word, Mitsaki light the way with using the glow from his gem as a flashlight. Inuyasha followed Mitsaki first down the corridor. They all silently walked and keep their guards up just in case of an ambush. Someone above watched them from the shadows and laughed as their guest entered their "party." Everyone froze as they heard the laughter fill the castle. Inuyasha took out Tetsusiga and gripped it firmly. "Sango protect Kagome and Keiko."

She ordered her. Sango nodded as an answer. Kirara and Mitsaki growled as the predator came closer. The laughter got louder and Inuyasha lost her patience. " Okay whoever you are," Inuyasha growled, "Show yourself!" A figure dressed in black appeared but it was wearing a mask so that their won't be revealed. The person laughed again as they looked upon their guest.

" Welcome!" The figure said, "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Who the hell are you and where is Guzuru?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh my," the strange man said with disappointment, " Guzuru wasn't on my list of guests tonight. My apologies let me introduce myself, I'm Akira and I'm your _host_ for the evening. Welcome to my little _party_, I hope you enjoy yourselves until the end."

"Why you-" Inuyasha replied but suddenly a trapped door opened and Kagome and Keiko fell into a hole. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed with worried. Inuyasha turned to Akira. " You bastard! Where are you taking Kagome and Keiko?!"

Akira laughed with excitement. "It's part of the party and as my duty as a host, I must ensure that my guests are well entertain." He told Inuyasha full of glee, "Now let the party began!" Akira vanished into the darkness and three more trapped doors opened and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo fell into them. The four of them landed into different rooms.

" Let's play a game first," Akira voice ranged throughout the castles, "You each have to solve the mazes and reach the ballroom. The first one to reach it wins a special prize. But be careful each maze each contains traps; so be on your guard! I'll be looking forward to seeing you all."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore, "I don't have time for games!"

* * *

Sango

Sango was in a room where it looks like a bedroom. Kirara stayed close to her owner in case of the traps Akira was talking about. They walked along the corridor and there in front of them was a room."Another door." Sango muttered. "Stay back Kirara." Sango opened the door. It was empty in the room. Sango cautiously walked in and Kirara followed. The door suddenly vanished and a loud roar came for down the hall.

"This isn't good." Sango said to Kirara. The whole room shook and a demon that looked like a giant cat emerged from the dark.

"Rawer!" The demon growled and it instantly been to attack Sango. Sango dodged the attack and threw her Hiratsu at the demon. The demon recoiled a bit and took another swap at Sango. Kirara got in the way and ended up getting injured.

" Kirara!" Sango exclaimed and looked at her companion. The demon took the opportunity and hit Sango with its paw.

* * *

Miroku:

Miroku wounded up in the old princess's room. Miroku heard coughing coming from a corner. It was young girl with long, silky raven hair and wore a beautiful kimono, but a veil covered her face. Miroku, being the lecherous as usual, went over to the girl. " Are you okay princess?" Miroku asked her gently.

" Are you here to save me?" The girl asked and coughed again. "I've been capture by this strange man and he locked me in here."

" Yes, you need not to worry," Miroku smiled, "I am here to save you." Miroku helped the girl to her feet.

" Thank you, sir monk," the girl said quietly, " I am in your debt."

"There is no need to thank me," Miroku grabbed he hand, "It is my duty as a monk. Now would please remove your veil so I can look at who I'm saving." Miroku tried to remove it, but the girl prevented him.

" Sorry, I am very shy." The girl said coyly.

" Now don't be coy, I am your savor." Miroku laughed.

" Okay if you insist," The girl removed her veil and her eyes glew bright red, " My savor." Miroku couldn't move at this point.

" What the-" Miroku said with shock. The girl laughed and turned into a hideous demon. Miroku's eyes widen with terror.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't escape." The demon laughed.

* * *

INUYASHA:

Inuyasha moved through maze and so far she ran into a few traps, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Shippo and Mitsaki were with her and Shippo was shaking with fear and turned around whenever he heard a sound. Inuyasha was fed up it.

" Will you stop being afraid?" Inuyasha snapped, " You're suppose to be a man so act like one."

" It's easy for you to say!" Shippo argued. " We could have gotten killed!"

" Well you're with me! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

" How come you're not afraid Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him, "Shouldn't women be afraid of things like this?"

Inuyasha got mad and punched Shippo in the head. "OW!" Shippo cried, "What was that for?!" Mitsaki sighed but it sensed something ahead and he growled. Shippo and Inuyasha looked ahead and it was door that randomly appeared.

"WAH!" Shippo screamed, "W-Where did that door come from?!"

"Is this the exit?" Inuyasha wondered and gripped Tetsusiga firmly as headed towards the door.

" Wait, Inuyasha what if it's another trap?" Shippo asked nervously.

" Who knows?" Inuyasha replied with determination, "As long as it leads us to Kagome and Keiko."

Shippo was about to protest but Inuyasha glared at him. " Look you can stay here if you want but I'm leaving to find Kagome." Inuyasha opened the door and Mitsaki followed.

" Wait, don't leave me!" Shippo whined and followed Inuyasha and Mitsaki. The door led them into a huge room. Across the room was Kagome and Keiko trapped inside a crystal orb. Both the girls were unconscious. "Kagome! Keiko!" Shippo shouted with worry. Mitsaki flew to the crystal orb where Keiko was held imprisoned. Mitsaki began to use its body and banged against the glass to get her out. "Pryooo…" Mitsaki whined and his ears dropped. The light came on and Inuyasha heard clapping from her left. Akira smiled at Inuyasha. " Congratulations!" Akira said proudly, "You're the first one here and you get the prize!"

" Okay you sick bastard!" Inuyasha growled, "What are you planning to do with Kagome and Keiko?"

" Well, they're your prize, but first my dear princess," Akira pulled out a sword, "You and I must have the first dance together." Akira began to attack Inuyasha without hesitation. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusiga with all her strength.

" My you're even more lovelier up close." Akira said sweetly, "How about you become my princess?"

'_This is so gross!'_ Inuyasha thought disgusted. "Not on your life!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'll rather kill you instead."

"What a pity," Akira sighed with disappointment, "You would have looked lovely in your wedding dress."

"Why You-" Inuyasha and Akira began to battle. Shippo and Mitsaki tried to get Kagome and Keiko out of thier prisons. Sango and Miroku arrived just in time when Shippo really needed thier help. "Sango! Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed,"Kagome and Keiko is trapped inside those crystal. Mitsaki and I tried everything!"

"Watch out!" Sango ordered Shippo and Mitsaki. "HENIKOS!" Sango threw her weapon at the prisons. It made a crack, but it still wasn't enough. Miroku got an idea and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, use Tetsusiaga to break thoses barriers," Miroku told him, "Sango and I will deal with Akira."

"All right." Inuyasha replied. Tetsusiga turned bright red and she aimed it at the barriers. The power of the sword destoried the crystals. Akira looked surprised.

" You're an amazing woman!" Akira squealed, " Please reconsider and marry me!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha snapped. Akria dodged Inuyasha's attack and jumped onto the window seal of the castle.

"As much fun as I am having, I must go," Akira said disappointedly "Well until next time my princess, I will make you mine." Akira vanished.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled, "Come back here!"

" He's gone." Shippo obsevered.

" He must be working under Guzuru," Miroku said knowingly, "Guzuru set us up in a trap."

Suddenly the castle began to shake and crumble. It started to fall upon them.

"ACK!" Shippo cried. "The castle is starting to collapse!"

"Let's get out of here!" Sango cried. A white light consumed Mitsaki and he transformed into a giant lion with eagle wings.

" Everyone get on and hold tight!" Mitsaki oreered them. Everyone climbed onto Mitsaki and Mitsaki flew out of the castle.

To Be Continued...

This was chapter 3! I'll post four soon! It will be really funny!

Preview: Chapter 4: Inuyasha Boy Crazy?!

Everyone tries to figure out Guzuru's plan when sudden a guy with a bad temper suddenly appears and want to help out. Inuyasha suddenly is being to fall in love with him and Kagome gets jealous!


	4. Inuyasha Boy Crazy?

Thanks for the review

Thanks for the review. I promise I'll try to make this chapter good and explain things more. So here's chapter 4.

Keiko Hanmana

P.s. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Inuyasha Boy Crazy?!

Everyone barely just made it out of the castle that collapsed. Inuyasha was furious and he punched a tree. "Damn it all!" she said bitterly. "I can't believe that I let him escape! Especially when he was sayin' all those weird things."

Miroku gave him a perplexed look. "You seem to take a liking to him." Miroku smirked mischievously " You were blushing the whole time."

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. " Don't even joke like that."

" Enough you two!" Shippo cut in. "Kagome and Keiko is still unconscious!"

" Yes, the little one is right," Mitsaki's voice boomed.

Inuyasha and Miroku freaked out! "You can talk?!" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.

"Yes, but only in my true form. This is my true form that last only temporarily," Mitsaki began to explain, " You see in the dimension I am from, we can change forms when the time is needed, but it take a lot of energy so that's why I can't always be like this." Inuyasha still had a bewildered look on his face.

"Your dimension?" Miroku looked thoughtful "How interesting."

" Yes in our world, we are in our true forms. But here in this world, our powers are limited. Keiko, however, chooses to stay in her primarily form. She does not like anyone one else to see her like that."

" Well, if she had her true form," Inuyasha implied, " Then why didn't she transform when she fought Guzuru?"

" Yes, Inuyasha made a good point." Miroku agreed.

"I would explain more but I made a promise to Keiko that I must never speak of it again." Mitsaki told him.

" Understood." Miroku told him. Miroku turned towards Keiko and Kagome. " Now, we must take these two to a safe place.

Kagome woke up inside of Kaede's house. Kaede was placing a towel over Keiko's head.

"K-Kaede?" Kagome muttered with confusion. "How did we end up here?"

" Inuyasha brought ye here," Kaede explained to her, "Although, I was quiet surprise when I saw him."

" Oh that," Kagome blushed a little. " It's a long story."

" N-no." Keiko muttered in her sleep, " Please come back."

" Keiko?" Kaede asked with worried.

" She must be dreaming." Kagome observed, "But about what?"

" Don't leave me." Keiko continued. Tears fell down Keiko's eyes as if she was in pain. "Guzuru, why are you doing this?!"

" Keiko wake up." Kagome shook her and Keiko opened her eyes. Keiko looked around her confused and she noticed that she was crying. Inuyasha walked inside the house and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed her. Inuyasha sat down with her arms folded across her chest.

" Okay, what Keiko I want answers." Inuyasha demanded, "You never told us who is this Guzuru person and why did he come after you." Keiko sat up and sighed. Mitsaki flew over to her and she pats his head.

"Guzuru…He's…." Keiko paused for a moment, "He's my ex-lover."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Kaede exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Kagome said with disbelief, "You mean that Guzuru is your ex-boyfriend?!"

Keiko nodded her head in shamed. "Uh huh," Keiko narrowed her eyes, " I should have told you, huh?"

" You think?" Inuyasha seethed.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you before."

" Yeah, it makes sense now why Guzuru was after you and your magic." Sango agreed.

" So what now?" Kagome asked, "We don't have any leads."

" Well, we know that Akira is connected to Guzuru," Miroku implied, " But since he also disappeared without a trace, this left us with a dead end. But I know that Akira will be back and who knows what else he got up his sleeves."

" Tomorrow, we're going to search some more." Inuyasha ordered.

"All right." Everyone else agreed.

The next morning, Inuyasha and everyone set out. Keiko looked depressed and Mitsaki purred and nuzzled Keiko's cheek.

" It's all right, Mitsaki," Keiko smiled, " I'm fine."

Hidden within the shadows, a boy watched them walking by. He mostly was staring at Keiko and smirk with triumph.

" I found you." He told himself.

Keiko had felt an eerie feeling and stop suddenly. Mitsaki stopped also because it sensed the same thing. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Keiko with an annoyed look on her face.

" Hey! Why are you stopping?" Inuyasha growled.

" I sense someone with magic close by." Keiko said with fear.

Inuyasha suddenly picked up an unfamiliar scent and took out Tetsusiga. Kirara growled and everyone braced themselves for the enemy that arrived. A green blast came out of nowhere and went after Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusiga and reflected it. While she was distracted, a flash came out of nowhere and grabbed Keiko.

" Put me down!" Keiko demanded.

"Not a chance." The kidnapper told her. Keiko looked surprised because she recognized the voice. Mitsaki came after the kidnapper, but a small dragon intercepted Mitsaki. Mitsaki stopped immediately and looked at the dragon. Inuyasha recover and cut off the kidnapper. The kidnapper stopped and Inuyasha extended his claws.

" This is the end of the line for you," Inuyasha snapped," Now, release Keiko."

The person wore goggles to hide his identity. He wore a red vest, a white-collar shirt, black pants, a black spike collar, and black shoes. He also had short brown hair, but you can't see his eyes. The dragon that appeared next to him was red with black eyes. Inuyasha lost her patients and went after the boy. The boy dodged the attack and sneered at Inuyasha.

" Humph, what's the matter?" the boy scoffed, "Am I too fast for you?"

" Kyo, what are you doing?" Keiko asked annoyed. The boy flinched as Keiko called his name. The boy sighed and lifted off his goggles and placed it on his head.

" I came to get you." Kyo told her and smiled. Inuyasha stared at Kyo and he could feel his heart pounding. The boy had the brightest emerald eyes and the prettiest smile she ever saw. Inuyasha blushed slightly and continued to stare at him. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha stiffed because she was too into Kyo that she haven't sensed Kagome behind her.

"N-Nothing." Inuyasha told her and turned away, so Kagome wouldn't see her blushing. Kagome looked confused and Kyo finally released Keiko. Keiko smiled at everyone.

" It's okay, he's not the enemy." Keiko informed them, "This Kyo Ishimaru, He's my best friend since we were kids," Keiko turned to the dragon, " And this is Ryuunosake, he is Kyo's guardian." Ryuunosake roared and Kyo merely waved at them.

" So what are you doing here anyway?" Keiko asked him.

"You're father sent me to return you home," Kyo explained to her, " It took me days to find you. Why did you runaway?"

" Because you know why." Keiko pouted, " It's unfair what he's doing and without my consent."

" You don't have a choice, " Kyo said firmly, " You are the eldest daughter of the Hanmana Clan, so you're first in line for taking over it."

" I refuse," Keiko protested, " Besides, what about what I want?!" Keiko and Kyo continued to argue, Inuyasha got fed up with it and intervened.

" Mind telling me what's going on here?" Inuyasha snapped.

Keiko turned away from Kyo. Kyo glared at Keiko, but Kyo sighed and turned to Inuyasha and the others.

" Sorry, I will explain later." Kyo said to them.

" Why not tell us now?" Inuyasha demanded.

" Hey, I don't see why it 's relevant to you. So butt out of it!" Kyo growled.

" Not a chance!" Inuyasha yelled, " Because of her, I'm stuck being a girl!"

Kyo turned to Keiko with a perplexed look. "Keiko, what did you do?"

" Um…" Keiko laughed nervously, " Well… you see… I saw Inuyasha and Kagome arguing and Inuyasha was being cruel so I thought that I would teach him a lesson and transformed him into a girl." Kyo looked surprised and then started laughing. Everyone look at him with the WTF expression on their faces. Inuyasha was furious and embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha seethed.

" Keiko, you're always doing things like this," He smiled at her, "It's so cute."

Keiko blushed furiously. "Stop it! I'm not a kid you know."

"Why don't you change him back already?"

" I would but…" Keiko fidgeted her fingers, " But there's a problem?"

"What kind of problem?" Kyo asked curiously.

" Well, Guzuru followed me here and he stolen all of my magic."

"WHAT?!" Kyo exclaimed with anger. "You mean that bastard went after you and took your magic for revenge?!"

"Yep." Keiko muttered.

"Damn it all!" Kyo shouted. "Where is he?! When I find him, I gonna kick his-"

"We don't know," Kagome told Kyo, "He disappeared without a trace."

" I see…" Kyo calmed down and turned to Inuyasha, "Okay, I'll help you find him, so that you get back to your normal self."

Kyo smiled and gave him the thumbs up sign, "I promise." Inuyasha blushed again furiously.

"Um…Thanks…" Inuyasha stammered. _'What's wrong with me?' _Inuyasha thought with confusion. _' What do I feel so hot and fluttered? And why is it I get like this around this __**guy**__?'_

" But how do we find him?" Sango asked interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. " So far, we don't have any leads."

"Leave it to me and Ryuunosake," Kyo said confidently, "When it comes to finding people who disappears, we got that covered."

"All right then," Inuyasha smirked, "Let's go!"

They walked around until night came and decided to rest. There was an inn in a village and they decided to stay there for the night. Miroku, Kyo, and Shippo shared a room together. Inuyasha was in the room with the girls. Kagome, Sango, and Keiko were having a random girl conversation. Inuyasha was annoyed and bored because he never could stand girl chattering even though he was one.

"So, Keiko, what's going on between you and Kyo?" Kagome asked her. Inuyasha's ears perked up and she suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked bewildered.

" I mean do you like Kyo?"

"Like as in a friend or more?"

"Now don't pretend," Sango giggled. " I mean you two seem too close and you two have been friends for a long time."

"Oh, no!" Keiko said frantically, "Kyo and I aren't like that. I mean sure we are close, but I don't feel that way about him." Keiko blushed a little, "Besides, I'm already in love with someone else, but right now, we can't be together."

" Really? Is it?" Kagome squealed, " And why not?"

"His name is Kenta. He's saved me once when I was a kid. He was Kyo's cousin and he promised that one day he'll marry me."

"How romantic!" Kagome said happily.

" So, why can't you two be together?" Sango asked her.

" He…He disappeared and I never saw him again. And after that my father is forcing me to marry someone else."

"Is that what you and Kyo is aguring about earlier?" Sango asked her.

"Yes," Keiko said bitterly. "I ran away because of that. But apparently Kyo found me."

"So who are you suppose to marry?" Kagome asked her.

"…" Keiko hesitated for a moment. "I'm supposed to marry Kyo."

"WHAT?!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango exclaimed with shock. Keiko look somewhat annoyed.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha snapped, " You just said that there was nothing between you and Kyo!"

" It's true. I don't feel that way about him and I'm not going to marry him."

"But what about Kyo's feelings?" Kagome asked her. " What if he's in love with you?"

" Well, I don't know. Maybe I will, but I doubt that Kyo will ever be in love with and I'll never fall for him."

Keiko got up and Mitsaki followed her. " I'm going to get some air." Keiko and Mitsaki left the room and closed the door behind her. It was silent for a moment and Kagome got a crazy idea.

"Hey, why don't we give Keiko and Kyo a little push?" Kagome beamed with excitement, "We have to get those two together some how."

"No way!" Inuyasha protested. " This is none of our business, so let's just stay out of it."

" Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded. "Keiko needs Kyo. I mean can't you see the spark between them?"

"The "spark?" Inuyasha said skeptically. " What kinda crap did you come up with now?"

"Inuyasha, you're so oblivious." Sango sighed.

"Whatever, I don't care." Inuyasha got up. "Do what you want, but just keep me out of it." Inuyasha also left because she was sick of all the nonsense. Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention and she ended up crashing into Kyo.

"Hey watch where ya goin'!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You obviously crashed into me!" Kyo growled. "Why don't you go back to your girl circle?"

"Why you-" Inuyasha clenched her fist, " Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Because without me you won't be able to return to normal." Inuyasha glared at him and turned away.

"Humph, I don't need your help for your information," Inuyasha looked at the moon. " So why are you out here?"

" That would be none of your business." Kyo scoffed. Inuyasha turned around and looked furious.

" I was only asking," Inuyasha yelled, "What's with you anyway?"

" I find you highly annoying," Kyo told her, "Besides, Why do you care?"

Inuyasha paused and thought about what Kyo asked him. _'Yeah, why do I care about what he's doing?'_ Inuyasha asked herself. "I don't know." Inuyasha said finally. Kyo and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment. Inuyasha's heart started to pound and once again the feeling confused her. Keiko saw Inuyasha and Kyo around the corner and yet she remains hidden to listen on the conversation. Kyo looked at sky and had a peaceful look on his face.

" I think that night is the most beautiful time of the day. The stars and the moon is so bright yet so serene," Kyo said with a calm voice, " It reminds me of the times when Keiko and I were children. We used to sneak out at night and go play in the forest and the sky would always be clear like this. We usually stayed out until it was almost sunrise and we used to run around, catch fireflies, and talk about a lot of things."

Inuyasha was quite shock because Kyo seems so calm, when at first he was so hostile. " So you know Keiko that long huh?" Inuyasha asked him.

" Yeah. Ever since then, I stood by her side and protect her when I could. She is the most important thing to me right now."

"Hey, Kyo?" Inuyasha asked coyly, "Are you in love with Keiko?" Kyo turned to Inuyasha and smiled a little, but it was sadder. " Who knows?" Kyo answered and put his hands in his pockets. "And if I did, it wouldn't matter anyway. Her heart belongs to someone else. I'll always be second in her mind." Keiko blushed furiously and she finally came out from hiding and smiled at Inuyasha and Kyo brightly.

"Good evening!" Keiko chirped, " The sky is pretty, isn't it?" Kyo smiled a really calm smile at Keiko. Inuyasha noticed and she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Kyo yawned and stretched his arms.

" I'm going to turn in," Kyo told them, " We had a long journey a head of us. Good night, Keiko."

" Good night, Kyo." Keiko answered.

"And Keiko?"

"Hm?"

" Stop thinking too much. You're only going to give yourself nightmares and don't drink too much water or you'll wet the bed."

Keiko fumed. "Kyo, You asshole!" Keiko said angrily. Kyo laughed and turned around and smiled.

" Good night, Inuyasha." Kyo told her and left. Inuyasha and Keiko watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Inuyasha's heart began to beat louder than before. Keiko looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be in a daze at the moment.

" Inuyasha?" Keiko asked with worried, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha lied.

Later that night, Inuyasha couldn't sleep. All she thought about was Kyo and their conversation. Inuyasha could still feel his heart beat. Inuyasha was trying to figure her feelings. _'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' _Inuyasha thought frustrated_. 'I mean I really dislike the guy. He's so…Wait, what is he like? He seems so hotheaded and impulsive, but he's also so kind and sincere. And he's in love with Keiko…'_ Inuyasha looked across the room at Keiko. Keiko was sleeping soundly and seems fine. Inuyasha looked away from her. _'What is it about her that Kyo like about her? Why her? How come he can't look at me like that…' _Inuyasha stop that thought. "What the hell?" Inuyasha asked herself. "Why do I care? Why am I thinking about this? I'm a guy and I love Kikyo and…" _'What's wrong with me?' _

The next morning, everyone was already on the rode to search for Guzuru. Inuyasha was tired from brooding all night about the strange emotions that she's experiencing. Ryuunosake circled the sky and flew down towards Kyo.

" Find anything?" Kyo asked Ryuunosake.

"Rawarrr…" Ryuunosake replied with disappointment.

" Don't worry about it you tried." Kyo rubbed its head and turned to everyone else. " Well, Ryuunosake couldn't pick up any trace of Guzuru's magic. He must have hidden his scent."

"So what now?" Sango asked Kyo.

" Well, I'm going to have to try harder." Kyo answered.

Kyo turns to Inuyasha with a guilty smile. " Sorry, I'm trying my best."

Inuyasha blushed furiously and turned away. " D-Don't worry about it." Inuyasha stammered. Miroku, Sango, Keiko, and Shippo sneered at Inuyasha. Kagome on the other hand is not too happy.

" I'm going to quickly look over the forest to see if I find something." Kyo told the others. Ryuunosake turns into a giant dragon (his true form). Kyo jumped on Ryuunosake's back and they took off into the sky.

Inuyasha noticed everyone's strange smile. "W-What?!" Inuyasha asked nervously.

" Inuyasha," Keiko started, " Do you have a crush on Kyo?"

"NO!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

" That's ridiculous!" Kagome said defensively, " There's no way Inuyasha could have a crush on Kyo."

" But think about it," Shippo implied, "Since Inuyasha's a woman now, shouldn't by now he picked up some female emotions like _falling in love_?"

" D-Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha said furiously. Her face was as red as her kimono. _' I can't be in love with that __**guy.**__'_

" Yeah, I agree with Inuyasha." Kagome said scornfully.

" But Inuyasha, you and Kyo would be a nice match." Miroku teased.

" They're both stubborn and hot-headed." Sango added.

Everyone laughed except Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was furious.

" Like I be dumb enough to fall for that guy!" Inuyasha stuck out her tongue. " You're wrong! The only person I love is-" Inuyasha stop before he finished his sentence. She was afraid to get sat by a jealous Kagome. " Never mind, I'm going to look ahead." Inuyasha took off in the forest.

" Inuyasha is so in denial." Shippo said with a sigh.

" It's obvious that he…well…she likes Kyo." Miroku said knowingly.

" You guys are so unbelievable!" Kagome stormed off.

" Uh-oh," Keiko said calmly. " I think we made her angry."

Inuyasha was still mad over the comments that everyone made. Inuyasha's face was still flushed out of embarrassment.

"Those idiots don't know what they're talking about." Inuyasha said to herself. A demon was hiding in the shadows; He spotted Inuyasha and grabbed her. The demon was tall and very hideous. He looked at Inuyasha with eyes filled with lust.

" Hey, What pretty maiden like you doing out here alone?" The demon asked Inuyasha.

" Get your hands off of me or I'll rip it off." Inuyasha said furiously.

" Feisty, You're just my type." The demon laughed. " Let's be betrothed right now!"

" In your dreams!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kyo shouted and flew into the rescue. Kyo summoned a sword made out of fire and cut the demon in half. The demon burned to death. Inuyasha was amazed and looked at him with awed. Kyo jumped off Ryuunosake and went to check on Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha said bashfully, " But I-I could have handle it myself!"

" Keh, you sure know how to show your gratitude." Kyo commented.

" Well…I…" Inuyasha was speechless. She couldn't figure out why. Usually she'll come up with a remark in an instant.

Kyo laughed. " You know, you're kinda cute for a male half-demon turned into a female half-demon."

Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Shut up, I don't need flatter from someone like you!"

" Whatever," Kyo scoffed, " Come on, the others will worry."

Inuyasha and Kyo walked ahead. Inuyasha knew that she couldn't deny the fact that she likes Kyo. Inuyasha was now more desperate than ever to get his former self back.

'If we don't hurry and find Guzuru, so Keiko can turn me back soon; I'll do something I won't like and I'll regret it.'

To Be Continued….

(I hope you like this chapter, sorry it been awhile. ; Look forward to chapter 5!)

Preview- Chapter 5: A Shocking Confession! Kyo Likes Inuyasha?!

Things are starting to heat up between Inuyasha and Kyo. After a certain incident, Kyo confesses to Inuyasha that he likes her. Inuyasha is both scared and kind…of happy? But will Kagome stand for it?!


	5. A Shocking Confession:Kyo Loves Inuyasha

Hey everyone! I'm back and ready for chapter 5! So far I don't know how many chapters I'm making but I'm not going to make this a really long fanfic. If everyone likes this one, maybe I'll make a sequel.

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha. But I would like to…

Chapter 5: A Shocking Confession! Kyo Loves Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha sat in the tree brooding over the thought that she liked Kyo. Inuyasha was used to the fact of liking people, but since he's a guy; that's a whole another story.

'_I'm a guy…Well…I…was. But this is still so wrong!' _Inuyasha thought frustrated. Everyone began to worry about Inuyasha.

"Kyo, there's something bothering her." Miroku observed, "When he…I mean…she returned with you. She began to act rather strange." Miroku turned to Kyo. "So what happen between you two?"

"Nothing." Kyo said rather calmly.

' _Something better not happen.'_ Kagome thought furiously.

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked him again.

"Yep."

" Then why is Inuyasha acting strange?" Keiko pestered.

"I don't know." Kyo shrugged. " Instead of asking me go asked Inuyasha yourself." Kyo gets up and walks away somewhere.

' _Very strange…'_ everyone except Kagome thought.

" Kagome, Why don't you ask Inuyasha?" Sango suggested.

"W-What?!" Kagome protested, "Why me?!"

" Aren't you curious as well?" Shippo asked her.

"Maybe we shouldn't pry…" Kagome said nervously, " I mean if Kyo said nothing happen between them, then I believe him."

" I doubt that," Keiko cut in, " Kyo is my best friend, he always kept things from me because he doesn't want me to worry or he doesn't want me to get jealous."

" But isn't Kyo the jealous type?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah, I remember before Kenta disappear, Kenta told me that one day he and I will get married. Kenta even asked my father and mother for my hand in marriage, but Kyo threw a fit. He and Kenta argue over who was going to marry me until my father made them a deal."

"What was the deal?"

" Well, they had to find an offering that was most suitable for a princess. And which ever gift I liked, that person who be betrothed to me."

" Are you really a princess?" Shippo asked with awe.

" You can say that." Keiko answer with a nervous laugh, " Actually my family has the strongest aristocrat in my world, we are extremely wealthy and have all control over the world. I'm supposed to be the heiress to the clan now. But I have to be married in order to get the position. So I can bare a son that will take over in the future. Since I'm the first born and we don't have any boys in my family, I take the place of my father."

" So who won the contest?" Sango asked her.

" Kenta of course. Kyo was so mad that he lost to his cousin again. My father made Kyo the runner up in case something happens to Kenta." Keiko looks sad, "Which why I'm engaged to him now. I like Kyo, but my heart will always belong to Kenta." Keiko gets up and smiled. " I'm going to pester Kyo some more until he answer me." Keiko left and Mitsaki followed. Everyone turned to Kagome again.

" Please Kagome, just go ask him." Sango told her calmly, " You're the only one Inuyasha would talk to."

Everyone continued to beg Kagome until finally she gave in.

" Fine!" Kagome shouted, " I'll ask him." Kagome went off to the tree. Kagome was nervous because she started to wonder what if something did happen between Inuyasha and Kyo. _' Yeah, right.'_ Kagome told herself. _' Inuyasha isn't interested in Kyo. He loves Kikyo and me. Even though he's a girl, his feelings doesn't change.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called to her.

" What do you want?" Inuyasha said in her usual stubborn way.

" Are you okay? You've been acting strange since this afternoon. Is there something bothering you?"

Inuyasha froze. _' There's no way I can tell Kagome! She'll kill me!' _ "No, I'm fine," Inuyasha lied, " How could you be so stupid?"

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Kagome asked angrily. " I was just being considerate!"

"Well, you don't need to be." Inuyasha said scornfully.

"You're such a jerk!"

Inuyasha jumped down. "Don't call me a jerk!"

" You are a jerk."

" Take that back!"

The argument continued, Kyo heard the two and came from the shadows. Kyo was avoiding Keiko, so he had Ryuunosake distract her for a while. Inuyasha saw Kyo and blush furiously. _'Why is my face getting red? It always happen when he shows up.' _Inuyasha thought confused. _' I need to stay calm otherwise Kagome will get suspicious.'_

"Oh, er… was I interrupting something?" Kyo asked sheepishly.

"No," Kagome answered, " I was just leaving. I only came to check on Inuyasha, but he is being stubborn as usual!"

"I was not!" Inuyasha protested.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha crashed into the ground while Kagome stormed off. Kyo sighed and turned to Inuyasha.

"See, this is the reason why you were placed into this situation in the first place." Kyo commented with a look of discontent.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha replied. Kyo held his hand out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked confused and suspicious.

"Come on," Kyo smiled sincerely, "I don't bite." Inuyasha blushed at the remark. Inuyasha felt her heart pounding like crazy. _' I've never noticed how amazing Kyo's smile is…' _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha realized what she just thought and started to freak out. _'W-What the hell am I thinking?' _Inuyasha scolded herself. _'Did I just think that Kyo's smile was amazing?! NO! NO! NO! I have to hurry up and find Guzuru!'_

" Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kyo asked her. Inuyasha slapped Kyo's hand away.

"I-I don't need your help!" Inuyasha told Kyo, " I'm not some weak human! I can get up myself!"

" Geesh, I was just trying to help." Kyo looked a bit disappointed. "You really are a handful."

Inuyasha felt guilty and stood up. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- " _' Great now I'm apologizing for no reason.'_

Kyo smiled. " It's all right." Kyo turned away from Inuyasha. " You know if you were actually a girl, I would probably fall for you."

Inuyasha looked shock. "What?"

" Ah Ha! I knew!" Keiko emerged from the shadows.

"K-Keiko!" Kyo looked embarrassed, "How long were you listening?"

"Since Kagome told Inuyasha to sit." Keiko smiled. " Kyo, do you like Inuyasha?"

"Hm…" Kyo looked thoughtful. " That question I really can't answer myself. " Ryuunosake nuzzled Kyo's neck. Kyo yawned and stretched. "Well, it's late. You should turn in, we have a long day head of us."

" Hey, stop avoiding the question!" Keiko shouted.

"Good night." Kyo said over his shoulder.

"KYO!" Keiko ran after him. Inuyasha was left to look dumfounded over the whole situation. Inuyasha slumped onto ground.

' _Was he serious what he said?' _Inuyasha thought confused, _'What was that all about?' _

Inuyasha was awake because she couldn't get what Kyo said to him earlier. Inuyasha began to get annoyed at the thought that simple statement was bothering him. "It was only a stupid comment." Inuyasha said to himself.

"What's a stupid comment?" a voice asked besides him. Inuyasha turned to her left and stiffen. Kyo was right next to her and he was looking at Inuyasha with curiosity. Inuyasha blushed furiously and she looked away.

"N-nothing." Inuyasha stammered.

"Really?" Kyo asked perplexed. "Then look at my face and say it."

Inuyasha turned to Kyo. Kyo's emerald eyes burned into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha could feel her heartbeats increasing and Inuyasha found it hard to breath for a moment.

"Well?" Kyo urged.

"I-It's… It's nothing." Inuyasha said finally and she knew that those words weren't true. _'If my heart pounding like crazy every time I'm near you isn't nothing, then I don't know what it is.'_ Inuyasha thought with dismay. Kyo stared at Inuyasha and started laughing. Inuyasha stared at disbelief and began to wonder why this sudden outburst.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Inuyasha looked angry.

"S-Sorry!" Kyo smiled and trying to catch his breath. "It's just that you look so cute, I couldn't help myself."

'_Because I looked cute?!' _Inuyasha thought confused. "Is this some kinda joke?! Stop saying all these weird things and making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you." Kyo said seriously. "Inuyasha, I actually mean it. I really think you're cute." Inuyasha froze at the comment. Inuyasha totally didn't expect this and to make it even stranger, She actually didn't mind. Before Inuyasha could fully grasp the feeling, Kyo was closer to her than usual. Inuyasha's face was as red as a tomato.

"K-Kyo?" Inuyasha stammered, "Aren't you a bit to close?"

"You don't mind…do you?" Kyo smiled in an enchanting way.

"Well…Yeah…No…I don't know…" Inuyasha tried to look away, but Kyo held her chin up to him.

"Inuyasha, why do you keep avoiding my gaze?" Kyo asked her, "Do I intimidate you that much?"

"No! It's not that!" Inuyasha blurted out. "It's just…"

Inuyasha couldn't finish that last sentence. Inuyasha knew what she wanted to say, but she knew that it was wrong. Inuyasha begin to get frustrated and Inuyasha wanted to pull away. But Inuyasha's body couldn't move. She was paralyzed like Kyo placed a spell on her. Kyo moved closer.

"Inuyasha…" Kyo said quietly. "I know this seem wrong, but I can't help it." Kyo was stroked a finger across Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha then finally…FREAKED OUT! _'He's not going to do what I think he's going to do!' _Inuyasha thought in panic. Kyo got closer and closed his eyes. _'Okay, he is going to do that! Think something quick!'_

" WAIT! AREN"T YOUR ENGAGED TO KEIKO?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kyo stopped instantly and looked guilty. Kyo moved away and sighed with shame. Kyo stood up and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see Kyo was hurt. Inuyasha felt a little guilty herself.

"Kyo, I'm sorry…"

"No, you're right." Kyo smiled sadly, "This is wrong. Not only because you used to be a guy, but also I'm betrothed to Keiko. It's totally not my place to throw out my feelings like some kind of boomerang. I've never done something like this ever. It's only because I'm with you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's heart began to pound again. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say to Kyo. Kyo smiled at Inuyasha and turned away. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable by coming on to you like that." Kyo went to the others and lay down in his spot. Inuyasha sighed and lay against the tree.

'It's strange, I knew I did the right thing and I know it's wrong. But for some reason, part of me wanted him to kiss me.'

The next few days were awkward since the incident. Kyo avoided Inuyasha and did his best to act like Keiko's betroth. Kagome was happy with the situation, but Inuyasha was slightly miserable. Inuyasha felt like she was missing something when Kyo didn't talk to her. Inuyasha missed his smile, his laughter, even when Kyo teased her. This silence was hurting Inuyasha and she begins to start blaming herself.

'This is all my fault, if I haven't said that then…' Inuyasha's thoughts trailed off, because Inuyasha sensed something sinister. Soon everyone else sensed it too. Inuyasha took out Tetsusiga as the strange aura revealed itself. Kyo immediately knew the aura.

"Guzuru's aura. But he's hidden in the shadows somewhere. It's one of his creatures." Kyo informed the others and turned to Keiko. " Stay behind me."

"Kyo, I'm sorry that I cause all of this. I wish I didn't burden you with this job. If I've stayed at home and married you, then none of this would have happen." Keiko narrowed her eyes.

"No, he would have came after you anyway." Kyo told her gently, "I've would have had to protect then too. And I don't mind."

Inuyasha felt her heart sank at Kyo's words. Inuyasha wished that she was a guy once again then she wouldn't have to worry about these emotions that she wasn't suppose to feel. The creature soon emerged out of the fog. It was tall and green and had tusks from its mouth. It wore heavy armor and carried a club. The monster was something unseen by Inuyasha and the others.

"WAH! W-What is that?!" Shippo said in fear.

"I've never came across a creature such as this." Miroku observed.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be a handful." Sango implied.

The creature roared throughout the forest. Kyo searched around for Guzuru and his eyes met Inuyasha's. Kyo turned away looking guilty. Inuyasha got frustrated and then the creature attacked.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha turned around and the creature smacked Inuyasha with his club. Inuyasha went flying into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Kyo turned around and without second thought ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha!" Kyo lifted Inuyasha to his chest. Inuyasha was gaining her vision back and realized that she was close to Kyo's chest. Inuyasha blushed, but she was surprisingly happy.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?!" Kyo asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Inuyasha stood up. "Kyo, weren't you suppose to protect Keiko?"

"Don't worry, Ryuunosake and Mitsaki will protect her for now." Kyo told her, "I was worried about you. I couldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."

"Kyo…" Inuyasha was shocked.

Kagome overheard everything. Kagome's heart sunk. "Kyo, I want you to tell me the truth," Kagome looked seriously, " What's going on between you and Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…Why-" Inuyasha was going to ask but Kyo interrupted.

"The truth is…" Kyo looked at Inuyasha. "I'm in love with Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked shocked. Kyo looked dead serious and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, no matter how hard I try to ignore it and avoid you, I can't help what I feel. I know it doesn't seem natural, but you're a woman now and so it's not exactly wrong. I know I'm betrothed to Keiko, but I love you." Kyo holds Inuyasha close and kisses her. Inuyasha looked shocked and Kagome was in a daze.

'I was right.' Kagome thought in dismay, 'Kyo loves Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha's a girl…I can't-'

"No!" Kagome muttered. "YOU CAN"T HAVE HIM!" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The creature recoiled from Sango's attack and saw the opening for Kagome. The creature smirked and went after Kagome.

"Kagome!" Everyone cried. Kagome turned around. Keiko's body pulsed and she ran and punched the creature into the tree. Keiko's whole aura changed. She grew fairy wings, an upside down crescent moon on her forehead, squiggles lines with two dots and two triangles on both sides of her cheeks, and her eyes was blood-shot red. Kyo looked terrified and so was the creature. Kirara, Mitsaki, and Ryuunosake were growling at her.

"Her aura changed and so did her scent." Inuyasha informed the others.

"Keiko isn't exactly Keiko anymore." Kyo said fearfully, "I didn't think it would have come to this."

The Keiko before them smirked. She glared at the creature before her and her eyes were full of blood-thirst.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" the girl smirked. "An Orc? Guzuru you have to do much better than that."

The Orc gotten over its fear of Keiko and its eyes was filled with rage. It went to attack Keiko, but Keiko dodged it quickly. This continued a few more times and finally both Keiko and the Orc stopped. Keiko conjured up a scythed that had four curved blades and a skull in the middle to support them; on top of the skull was a black gem.

"Playtime is over." Keiko smirked. "DEATHMARK!" Eight black blades went for the Orc. The Orc tried to block them with its club, but the blades sliced it in half and cut through the Orc's body and blood flew everywhere. The Orc fell onto the ground dead and turned to ashes. The ashes disappeared into the wind. Everyone stared at Keiko in shock. Mitsaki, Kirara, Ryuunosake still stood clear. Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"Okay, I can tell you're Keiko but at the same time you're not." Inuyasha said knowingly.

"Sharp one dog boy or shall I say girl?" The girl mocked, "Either way, you're still weak and pathetic."

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Who are you then?" Miroku pulled out his staff and a few scriptures.

"I'm Demon Fairy Keiko," The girl replied, "The Ruler of Hell."

To Be Continued…

(well that's concludes this chapter. The next one will be great! Thanks for your support!)

Next time-Chapter 6: The Dangerous Girl and The Mysterious Prince

Everyone learns the secret of Keiko's dark side. Keiko feels ashamed because she allowed her to awaken. Meanwhile, Inuyasha must do the most hardest thing he(she) ever done: Tell Kyo her feelings! Yet before romance can blossom, everyone runs into this mysterious boy, who calls himself The Prince of Light. Who is this mysterious boy and why is Keiko drawn to him?


	6. The Dangerous Girl&The Mysterious Prince

Here's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 6: The Dangerous Girl and The Mysterious Prince

"Demon Fairy Keiko?!" Shippo exclaimed. "You mean Keiko's part demon?!"

"Not exactly," Demon Fairy Keiko replied, "I, myself, have my own mind and personality, but I share the same body as her. I only come out if Keiko is close to death, if her desire to protect someone is strong, and if something causes her heart to darken. I've been within Keiko since her birth and I was waiting to be freed. Now today was an opportunity to come out. Her desire to protect Kagome was strong. But unfortunately, I'm not so nice. I am the goddess of chaos and destruction. My purpose is to destroy this pathetic planet."

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha growled and was going to attack her, but Kyo stopped Inuyasha.

"It's okay it won't last long." Kyo told her. Kyo placed his hands Inuyasha's. "Trust me."

"Well, it had been fun. Lucky for you, I don't have enough strength to do anything. Until next time, I'll destroy you all." Demon Fairy Keiko warned and Keiko returned to normal. Kyo caught her before she passed out. Kyo smiled and sighed with relief.

"Good, I'm glad she's back." Kyo said and he turned to the others, "She be fine once she gets some rest."

"So this happened more than once?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, before she ran away and Kenta disappeared, Keiko transformed into Demon Fairy Keiko because she fell of a cliff and almost died." Kyo looked disturb by the memory, "Kenta and I was both worried and Demon Fairy Keiko destroyed a lot of villages. That's the reason why Kenta gave her that medallion, so she can suppress the demon. Keiko is ashamed of the demon within her and give up almost anything to take her out."

"Does Guzuru know about this?" Miroku asked Kyo.

Kyo shook his head. "Not that I know of. If he didn't he does now." Kyo searched the area tried to pick up Guzuru's aura. "He' gone now. But he'll be back. I'm sure of it."

"So that green thing is called an Orc?" Shippo asked Kyo.

"Yes. Orcs are rare creatures, even in our world." Kyo continued, "Guzuru must had capture one or maybe they joined him. Orcs doesn't like aristocrats such as us. But there is nothing we can do about it. So it maybe possible that they joined him."

"This is getting more difficult," Miroku implied, "At this rate, Guzuru may already be strong enough to slow us down and maybe even defeat us. If he can control or summon up monsters like that, then who knows what else he is capable of."

"We can't give up yet." Inuyasha said with determination." If we allow Guzuru to think or see that he has the upper hand, then it's all over for us. We'll take him down, get Keiko's magic back, and I can get my own body back."

"Inuyasha's right. We can win against Guzuru." Sango agreed, "So we going to have to fight our hardest in order to defeat him."

"Right." The others agreed.

* * *

Later, Keiko woke up and it was about late afternoon when she did. Mitsaki was the first one to greet her when she woke up by nuzzling her. Keiko yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?" Keiko asked wryly. I remember wanting to protect Kagome then it all went blank." Keiko sat up and looked at everyone. Everyone looked uneasy because they were deciding to tell her the truth or not. Inuyasha was the one who answered.

" You turned into your demon form and killed the Orc." Inuyasha told her. Keiko's face went pale. She suddenly now remember that she was half conscious during some of the battle. Keiko began to shake. She looked at her hands.

"I did it again," Keiko muttered, "I destroyed something with my own two hands."

"Keiko, it's okay," Kagome try to console her, "You're instinct was only trying to protect me."

"IT DOESN"T MATTER, I'M STILL A MONSTER!" Keiko shouted and stated crying. " I'm still destroyed it and if wasn't for this medallion, I would have destroyed everything, I would have killed you all."

Kyo walked over to Keiko's side. "Keiko, it's okay. It's not your fault. It's not like you wanted this," Kyo told her sincerely, "The only thing that matter now that you're still the Keiko I fell in love with."

"Kyo…"Keiko embraces Kyo and cries into his chest, "Thank you."

"Wow, Kyo and Keiko is a perfect match." Shippo remarked.

Kagome rather hear those two than seeing Inuyasha and Kyo together. Kagome couldn't get out the scenario, Kyo confessed his love for Inuyasha and then he kissed her. Kagome couldn't place her finger on why she's upset.

'_Well, Inuyasha is a girl after all, but Inuyasha is still Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought calmly_ 'Even if he is a girl, that doesn't mean that I should allow Kyo to take him. But what if Inuyasha…' _

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Shippo asked her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something?" Kagome told him and forced a smile.

" Let's focus on Guzuru right now," Kyo suggested, "We have to figure out were he's currently located. If we can get that lead, then we got him.."

"Yes, but finding him is the most difficult task." Sango sighed, "He always appears and disappears before we can even pick up on his trail."

"Guzuru was always so smart and clever," Keiko said after she had calm down, "That was one thing I admire about him, but now I wish I didn't. With my magic, it only increased his strength of a force field. Usually Mitsaki or I can pick up his magical scent. But now we can't even find the fainted scent of his magic."

"He s indeed a tough enemy," Miroku sighed, "It'll probably takes weeks or even months before we can catch up with him."

Everyone grew quiet. Inuyasha left out deep sigh. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is wait and take that opportunity to attack."

Kyo took Inuyasha to the side. "Inuyasha, we need to talk." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was confused, but then her expression changed. Kyo and Inuyasha disappeared into the forest. Everyone was curious and began to talk about the scandal.

" Is it just me or has Kyo and Inuyasha been spending a lot of time alone lately?" Shippo asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Miroku added.

"I wonder if there really is something between those two?" Sango giggled.

"Kyo is so secretive, and he didn't tell me anything when I asked him." Keiko pouted.

"Who knows? Maybe those two are having some kind of an affair?" Miroku laughed.

Everyone except Kagome seems excited by the idea. Kagome couldn't take it. She had to know what those two were doing.

Kagome got up wordlessly and went into the direction they went. Kagome spotted them and quietly began to listen to the conversation.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha asked Kyo.

"Inuyasha, you know what I want." Kyo said seriously.

Inuyasha looked at Kyo in silence and turned away from him. Inuyasha was blushing, but she couldn't say anything at the moment. Kyo waited, then he sighed and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you know my feelings for you. I want to know how do you feel about me?" Kyo said finally.

" I don't feel anything for you," Inuyasha lied, "Besides, you're engaged to Keiko. Isn't that against your code?"

Kyo turned Inuyasha to him and embraced her. "Forget the damn code! Inuyasha I would give up that if I could be with you!" Kagome was in a stated of shock and anguish. She still hasn't moved and listens to the rest.

"Kyo, but I'm still a guy. Well that is I will be once Keiko get her magic back and reverse the spell," Inuyasha said calmly, "Kyo, you're just confusing yourself with the spell. You're think you're in love with me, so forget-"

Kyo kissed Inuyasha. "Well, I don't care. You're a beautiful and strong woman. I've never met a woman like you and maybe I don't want Keiko to change you back. Maybe, I'll ask her to let you stay like this forever. Inuyasha, I know you're making up excuses, because you don't want to accept your feelings. You know that you feel the same. So stop lying to yourself!"

"Kyo, I can't." Inuyasha had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be in love with you, but I am!" Inuyasha ended up crying. Inuyasha was confused but the sudden burst of tears and her outburst of feelings. _' What is this? Why am I crying? I can't seem to stop the tears from flowing…' _Kagome was too stunned to react. She still trying to grasp the fact that Inuyasha was in love with Kyo. Kagome continued to watch. Kyo gentle held Inuyasha close to him.

"Inuyasha…" Kyo wiped away Inuyasha's tears. Inuyasha stare at Kyo and Kyo's eyes was full of sincerity. "If I kiss you again, would you stop me?" Inuyasha looked uncertain, but a sudden impulse caused her to shake her head. Kyo placed a hand on Inuyasha's cheek. Kyo closed his eyes and moved closer, Inuyasha closed her eyes too. Kagome knew enough was enough. This was all she could take.

"STOP!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Kyo and Inuyasha quickly turned to Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with eyes of guilt. She knew this look. Kagome was hurt. Kagome walked over and slapped Kyo. The impact was loud and Kyo's face was red. Kyo wasn't angry, however, he was stunned. Kagome breathed heavily. Inuyasha was paralyzed and confused not knowing what to do or say. It was a long silence that ranged through the forest. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"I-I didn't want this," Kagome said in a shaky voice, "At first, I was happy. I thought if Inuyasha turned into a girl, he'll understand how I feel and then I could get even. I didn't want him to change like this though. I didn't want him to change his heart. I didn't want him to fall for someone else!"

Inuyasha and Kyo looked at Kagome. Inuyasha felt her heart sank into her chest. Inuyasha felt like this was her fault. If she would have stayed away from Kyo, no if she wasn't so stubborn to notice what kind of heartache that he caused her. Then none of this wouldn't have happen, she wasn't have been a girl. He would have been Inuyasha, the male half-demon, who was in love with Kagome. Kyo didn't look at Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't want things to end up this way. I haven't plan on it." Kyo admit it.

" I don't want to hear an apology! I just want Inuyasha back!" Kagome broke into harder sobs. "I want him back to the way he was."

"I'm sorry…" Kyo's voice was almost inaudible, "If I had the power to do that, I would."

"You're such a liar!" Kagome screamed " You want Inuyasha to stay a girl so you can have him!"

Kyo said nothing after that. He knew her words were true. Inuyasha finally found her voice. " Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you. And please don't just blame Kyo, it's my fault too."

"I'm going home." Kagome sniffed. "Inuyasha, if Kyo is what you want, then there's nothing I can do. I hope you two are happy." Kagome ran off into the forest.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted after her. Kyo grabbed Inuyasha's arm before she could go after her.

"Leave her alone." Kyo whispered. "She'll cool down and blow off some steam. It's the best thing to do right now."

Inuyasha hesitated, but she knew Kyo was right. Inuyasha turned to Kyo. Kyo walked back to the camp without another word. Inuyasha followed him. _'Kagome…'_

* * *

The next day, everyone went to look for Guzuru. Everyone else noticed the tension between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kyo. Neither of them had spoken to each other. Everyone was beginning to worry. Keiko tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Kyo. You know I've always want to wear a kimono, " Keiko said trying to sound as cheerful as she could, "We don't have in our time. I think we both should get one."

" Yeah." Kyo replied not thrilled. Kyo glanced at Inuyasha but looked away. Kagome was still bitter but she also felt guilty. Inuyasha was beating herself up for being so weak. Keiko sighed not getting any progress. _'I wish a miracle would happen to lighten up the mood.'_ Keiko thought. As if the prayer was hear, Akira appears before them.

"Inuyasha, my love! I've returned." He announced.

'_Okay, not my exact idea. Yet that works.'_ Keiko thought.

"N-Not you again!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Who is that?" Kyo asked.

"I am Akira!" Akira introduced himself, "And I'm here to claim my wife!"

"Your _**wife**_?" Kyo asked perplexed.

Akira jumped next to Inuyasha's side. " Hey, did you miss me?" Akira kissed Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha's face reddens.

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha shouted. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

" I love it when women play coy." Akira teased. Kyo tapped Akira's back and Akira turned around.

"Yes, what do you want?" Akira asked annoyed.

"I want you to keep your hands off of her." Kyo seethed.

"Oh, who are you?" Akira asked, "Her lover?"

Kyo smirked. "Yes," Kyo then wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist, "I'm her _lover_."

Everyone stared in shock, except Inuyasha, who was blushing, and Akira who looked with disbelief.

"There is no way you could be lovers!" Akira exclaimed, "My Inuyasha wouldn't choose such disgusting scoundrels such as you."

"Who ya callin' _your_ Inuyasha?" Inuyasha asked in discontent.

"You didn't deny that you and Kyo are lovers." Miroku sneered. Inuyasha blushed furiously forgotten the subject for the moment.

"N-NO!" Inuyasha shouted in dismay. "H-he's just was humoring you!" Inuyasha glared at Kyo. "Right?"

"Stop being embarrassed," Kyo said lightly, "Don't mind her, she's just hate being the center of attention."

"Kyo!"

"Hm, well I guess I going to have to steal her from you!" Akira declared. "Let's duel and see who will have Inuyasha."

"Fine with me." Kyo accepted. "Name your challenge."

"A battle of wits and strength." Akira told him, "It's more like a sparring match."

"Good, I'm in." Kyo answered.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Keiko shouted.

"Keiko, I can handle this." Kyo said confidently.

"Do you even know whom your up against?" Keiko said with worry, " That guy is one of Guzuru's followers."

"No, No," Akira corrected it her, "I'm just a mere wanderer. I work for him, but only occasionally. Otherwise, I can do whatever I want."

"Do you know where Guzuru is?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hm…Do I?" Akira pretended to look dumfounded.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"How about a wager?" Kyo proposed, "If I win, I get to keep Inuyasha and you have to tell us where Guzuru is."

" And if I win, I'll keep the information and I'll take the girl." Akira pointed to Keiko.

"What do you want with Keiko?" Kagome asked him.

"Sorry, I won't answer any questions until the match s over and I lose." Akira replied.

Akira pulled out a sword from his sheath. Kyo conjured a blade made from fire and it turned solid steel but it was all red.

"How intriguing, an all red sword including the blade." Akira complimented.

"Let's just start all ready." Kyo said impatiently.

"Now, Impatience can lead to your down fall."

Kyo started the attack first, Akira blocked with his sword. Kyo took another swipe and Akira flipped out of the way. Akira dodged each of Kyo's attacks and he paused and yawned. "How boring, I thought you were much more fun than that." Akira remarked. Kyo growled at Akira and attacked with full force and speed this time. Akira still managed to dodge all of Kyo's attacks. Akira never one attempted to attack Kyo. Kyo also noticed this and began to get frustrated. " Hey, why aren't you attacking me?!" Kyo demanded. Akira smirked. "I like to take my time." Akira said mockingly. _'This asshole is trying to make a fool of me!' _Kyo thought angrily. Akira stopped suddenly. "Hey, why did you stop?" Kyo asked. Akira smirked.

"My turn." Akira said. His aura change and his speed in creased. Everyone saw that Kyo was in trouble.

"He must have been planning this the whole time." Miroku implied, "Kyo can't defend himself because he already waste too much energy."

"Kyo…"Keiko muttered worriedly.

Akira's speed was unpredictable. Kyo couldn't possibly keep up. Akira sliced Kyo every chance he get and Kyo's blood flies onto the ground. Kyo was soon beginning too lose blood. _'Damn it, I've should have known better.' _Kyo thought weakly._ 'I should have be more cautious. I'm losing my vision.' _Keiko couldn't bare it and let Kyo die.

"STOP!" Keiko shouted. "Take me. You win. Please don't kill him." Keiko ran to Kyo's side. "Kyo…" Keiko saw he was covered in blood. Kyo had bruises and cuts everywhere. Kyo looked at Keiko and smiled. "I'm sorry, Keiko. I …" Keiko hushed him. "Kyo, just get some rest." Keiko turned to Kagome. "Please take care of him." Kagome nodded.

" I will." Kagome agreed.

"Smart young girl, if Guzuru didn't have eyes on you and my heart wasn't swayed by Inuyasha," Akira smiled, " I'll make you my wife right now." Keiko's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked him.

" Okay, since you gave up willingly to save your friend, I'll tell you the real reason why I came," Akira said seriously, " Guzuru wants me to kidnap you and take you to his lair. I do not know his motives or intentions. But that am what I'm paid to do."

Inuyasha looked pissed and took out Tetsusiga. "Take us to the location or I'll cut you into pieces." Akira sighed.

"I knew you were going to act like this, so I brought some friends to keep you busy." Akira said some words in a weird language and some huge troll and strange bird creatures appear. Their cries were overwhelming. They turned to their master for instructions. "Keep them busy my darlings and try not to kill the female half-demon," Akira ordered, "But the others do as you wish." Akira then took Keiko and took off. Inuyasha growled in frustration. The creatures were not waiting for any invitation to attack.

"Damn it that Akira!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, you, Shippo, and Kyo get out of here."

"Right." Kagome agreed without hesitation. Kyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked shocked as Kyo was getting up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I-I'm going to fight." Kyo replied wryly and was staggering when he got up. Inuyasha supported Kyo so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you stupid?!" Inuyasha scolded, "You can barely stand up."

"Inuyasha, we could use some help." Miroku shouted over his shoulder.

"See, we can't argue anymore." Kyo stood up. "I guess I have no choice." Kyo pulled his goggles over his eyes. Kyo increased his spiritual aura to it's full potential. The atmosphere around him was suffocating. Ryuunosake transformed into it's true form which is a giant black dragon. Kyo jumped on Ryuunosake's back.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Kyo warned them. Kyo made sure everyone was safe and distance. Kyo then turn to Ryuunosake. "Ready Ryuunosake?" Kyo asked. Ryuunosake roared in response and charged a large flame in its mouth. The flame grew bigger and bigger until it was almost too large for his mouth. "NOW!" Kyo ordered. Ryuunosake release the blast at the creatures. The heat and the blast was so intense, it probably destroyed almost a quarter of forest. There was a huge smoke that covered the perimeter after the blast. Everyone didn't know what had happened.

"KYO!" Inuyasha called out. "KYO!"

* * *

Keiko was bother by the fact she was being taken to Guzuru. The boy she used to love and turned into her enemy. The boy who had stolen her powers, wanted her to come see him. Keiko thought of numerous possibilities but came down to only one.

'_Only want to mock me.'_ Keiko concluded, _'That's the only explanation knowing him..' _Keiko noticed they stopped. Akira was staring a shadow figure a head of him. The person wore a white and green armor. A helmet of the same color covered his face. Akira glared at the knight in front of him.

"Excuse me but we're trying to pass." Akira demanded "So please let us through."

"I'll let you go if you leave the girl," The knight told him, "If you don't you'll perish."

"Who do you think you are?" Akira asked. Before Akira could pull out his weapon, the knight move quick as lighting and sliced Akira. Akira fell onto the ground. Keiko gasped at the fallen the Akira and she was now weary of the knight in front of her. The knight walked over to her.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead," the knight told Keiko, "He's out for awhile. I came here to save you."

"Who are you?" Keiko asked.

"I am the Prince of Light," the knight told her, "That's all you need to know for now."

"Thank you for saving me." Keiko turned away. "I have to find my friends." Keiko turned but the prince grabbed her arm.

" Are you insane?!" he asked Keiko. "All these demons out here and who knows if Guzuru will come after you."

"How do you know Guzuru?" Keiko asked in disbelief.

"I know a lot of things," the prince answered, "I also know he stolen your magic."

"What did you do?" Keiko asked annoyed. "Stalk me?"

"Like I waste my time to stalk a girl who ran away from home," the prince scoffed, "I can just sense your lack of magic."

"How you know I ran away from home?!" Keiko exclaimed, "You _**are **_a stalker."

"Whatever to keep you by me." The prince said lightly.

"We should go then." Keiko said. It soon started raining heavily. The prince gave Keiko a hooded cape.

"Change of plans," the prince told her, "We'll look for them when the rain stops." Keiko looked at the prince suspiciously.

"How can I trust you?" Keiko asked, "You could be leading me to Guzuru."

"How can I get you to trust me?" the prince asked her.

"Well, take your helmet off, so I can see your face, is one thing." The prince sighed.

"Fine, one we get shelter, I'll show you my face."

* * *

Kyo was okay yet he was upset that Akira took off with Keiko. Kyo punched the ground with frustraston and Inuyasha stopped him by grabbing him around his waist.

"It's okay, Kyo," Inuyasha told him calmly, "It's my falut I should have stopped him myself."

"No, It was my duty to protect her," Kyo said discouraged, "I should have used evertything in my power to stop him."

"We'll find her I'm sure of it."

"We have to get out of this storm," Miroku looked at the sky,"Keiko and Akira will have to wait."

Everyone went to an inn. Since the rain had stopped them from searching for Keiko, Kyo was the most worried about her and he was about to set off and look for her. Inuyasha stopped him.

"You can't find her in a rainfall like this," Inuyasha told him, "You'll only get lost or get struck by lighting."

"I'll take my chances." Kyo replied stubbornly, "Whatever it takes to fine her."

"Well you can't marry her if your dead." Kagome added.

"…" Kyo sat down and looked frustrated. He knows they're right. Kagome sat next to him and smiled warmly.

" Kyo, I know you're worried about Keiko, but she should be fine." Kagome said calmly.

"But this is Guzuru we're talking about and Mitsaki isn't with her." Kyo narrowed his eyes, "I can't help but to worry about her." Everyone was quiet after that not knowing what to do or say. Inuyasha stood up and look at Kyo.

" I'll go find her," Inuyasha told him, "For your sake." Inuyasha turned away so any one wouldn't see her face was red. "I hate to see people mope around and stuff. You especially." Kyo stared at Inuyasha. Kyo smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

"We should got together-"

"No, you'll only slow me down." Inuyasha said to Kyo.

"But Inuyasha, it's my responsibility," Kyo protested, "I have to protect her. I promised her father that I'll-"

Inuyasha did something no one expected for her to do. She kissed Kyo in front of everyone despite the shock expressions she got from the others. Inuyasha broke the kiss and Kyo was still looking at her with disbelief. Inuyasha's face was full of scarlet and she turned away from Kyo.

"I'll get her back." Inuyasha told him, "So stop worrying." Inuyasha took off into the rain. Everyone was silent still trying to grasp the moment.

"What was that?!" Shippo asked with disbelief.

"Inuyasha?!" Sango cried, "Displaying his…well, hers emotions openly?!"

"Wow, I guess that spell is working on him." Miroku implied, " Inuyasha apparently have been in that state way to long, that it is starting to take over his old instincts and forcing him to do things he won't normally do."

"We have to find Guzuru fast or else, Inuyasha will become a woman and there is no way he can return to himself." Sango said gravely.

"What's so bad about that?" Shippo asked.

"Everything!" Kagome shouted.

* * *

Keiko stared at the prince in the cave. Keiko had to take off her clothes because they were soaked, so the prince gave her his cape that was a long, white hooded cape. The prince made a fire and found food for the both of them. Keiko stared at the prince. He still has not yet removed his helmet. Keiko sighed and finally spoke to the prince.

"So when are you going to take off your helmet and show me who you are?" Keiko demanded.

"Eager aren't we?" The prince teased, "Are you that anxious to know who I am?"

"I just think I should see who I'm talking to." Keiko said bitterly, "It's kind of rude to save someone and not them their face nor tell them their name."

"Complicated as always, Angel."

Keiko's heart stopped instantly. Suddenly she recognized his voice and his way of teasing. Keiko started at the prince with uncertainty. The prince laughed as he removed his helmet. The boy had short, curly emerald hair and at the ends it was bright green; he had lavender eyes and wore a moon and star medallion around his neck. Keiko stood up and ran to embrace the prince.

"Kenta!" Keiko cried, "Kenta, you're alive!"

"More than ever, Angel." Kenta smiled.

To Be Continued…

That concludes Chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Thanks for the support.

Chapter 7: Weapon of Destruction

Keiko finally became reunited with her true fiancé, Kenta. But there are a lot of questions to be asked and answered. Inuyasha in her search of Keiko run into some trouble, Guzuru himself and but Hakudoshi as well. Is Guzuru and Naraku joining forces or it they both after the same something more sinister?


	7. The Weapon of Destruction

Here is chapter 7 after two years of no writting! I hope you like I will finish it this time!

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Weapon of Destruction**

"Kenta, How? Why?" Keiko embraced him again but then she took a few steps back and looked him cautiously. "How do I know it's really you? How do I know you're not an illusion created by Guzuru to trap me?"

Kenta looked at her blankly and then laughed rubbing her hair gently. "If I was an illusion created by Guzuru, why would I have wasted my time looking for you all these years? Why did I save you from that bandit working for him? Why would I reveal my face to you?Why would I even give you this?" Kenta took out a ring that the ruby gem was in a form of a rose and engraved on the inside: "To Keiko, my eternal love will always blossom for you."

Keiko gasped when she saw the ring. It was the engagement ring Kenta promised to give her. Keiko's eyes was filled with tears and she embraced him again. "Kenta, it's really you."

"Yes, I'm here to stay my Angel." Kenta smiled as he gives her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile the others found an inn and stayed there for the night and tried to figure out how to get Keiko back. Kyo was resting after Kagome dressed his wounds. Ryuunosake was sitting next to kyo curled up into a ball and watching his master. Mitsaki was moping and pouting because he was worrying about Keiko. Shippo and Kirara tried to calm him down. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome queitly discussed some issues regrading the matter.

"Now that Guzuru has Keiko, there is no telling what he's doing to her." Miroku said gravely.

"What does he want with her, do you suppose? He has already stolen her magic, what else could he need?" Sango pondered as her eyes narrow.

"Who knows?" Miroku shook his head. "Whatever it is, it has to be something that could make him stronger."

"Maybe he's torturing her and getting revenge for their relationship ending." Kagome added.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. She looked over at Kyo with a look of worry. She knew desparately he wanted to get Keiko back. She knew he still had feelings for her. It hurt Inuyasha alittle knowing that, but she was more worried about his condition. He risked his life to protect all of them. Especially Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt guilty and upset for being helpless.

"Keiko..."Kyo was muttered in his sleep. "Don't hurt her..."

Inuyasha sighed. He was dreaming about Keiko. It was clear he still loved her. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's hurt expression. She felt sorry for him. Even though, she was jealous and hated the idea Inuyasha was in love with Kyo, she couldn't help but understand how he felt. She felt the same when he thinks about Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked him when everyone was asleep that night.

"Yes, why you're asking?" Inuyasha lied. She wasn't all right. She was hurting. She loved Kyo so much but Keiko will always be first in his mind. It was upsetting. Her heart ached so much and she felt like tears was going to fall. Inuyasha wondered if this is how Kagome felt at times when he was thinking of Kikyo. How he waved his feelings about her in Kagome's face. How he always would go after Kikyo and didn't look back or think about her. Inuyasha realized how truely painful it really was. Tears fell down her face without her realizing it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in surprised after she saw that Inuyasha was crying.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha sniffed. "I was a jerk to you. I didn't understand how you felt. I didn't know how much pain you're always in when I go after Kikyo." Inuyasha tried to hide her tears in her kimono sleeve as she told her. Kagome was shocked after hearing Inuyasha's apology. Kagome hugged her in comfort as she continued to cry.

"It's okay,"Kagome smiled. "I forgive you. I guess it's hard to forget about someone you loved for a long time, even if it ended in pain and tragdey."

"I wish I didn't have these feelings. This heartache. I wish he would think of me the same way. No matter how hard I try, I'll come second in his heart and in his mind. Maybe because it's because I'm not really a girl." Inuyasha sobbed.

"It'll be all right." Kagome replied. "Even if he rejects you or not, I'll always be here for you."

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprised as she heard Kagome's words. Inuyasha wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha told her. "I feel like an idoit. Crying like this. I'm realy starting to act more and more like a woman each day. You're alot stronger than me when it comes to emotions like this."

"Not really, I just don't show it all time." Kagome told her. "I don't want to worry you or drag down everyone because I feel that way."

"Hm. I guess there's alot more to women that meets the eye." Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

"So where have you been all these years?" Keiko asked Kenta as they dried themselves around the fire that Kenta made for them using magic.

"Well, I was on a mission set by my father. It took years because I came into a few mishaps." he sighed. "When I finished, I found out that Kyo was your new fiance and you disappeared. so I went searching for you and here you are."

"How did you find out about my magic being stolen?" Keiko asked.

"Remember I left may mark on you, on the night I proposed to you?" Kenta asked her.

"You mean this?" Keiko slipped down her shirt and showed him the same symbol located on his medallion.

"Yes, we're connected that's how I found you." He smiled. "So I know everything."

"I see..." Keiko smiled nervously and then looked at him. "I though I would never see you again."

Kenta hugged her tightly and kissed her, Keiko closed her eyes returning the kiss and held him close. Kenta stroked her hair and looked into her brown eyes.

"That only I'll leave you is if I die. That would never happen. So don't ever think that way again."

"Kenta..." Keiko said in surprised. Kenta kissed her deeply and placed her on the cave floor and carelessed her body gently as he did so.

"I love you and I did think about you all those years." Kenta kissed her again then moved to her neckline and embraced her tightly.

"I love you too." Keiko blushed furiously as she felt his lip touch her skin and his finger moving up and down her body. Keiko gripped his back tightly and looked into eyes. Kenta paused and looked at her with gentless in her eyes.

"Are you okay with this or do you want want me to stop?" Kenta asked her and stroked her cheek.

"I...want you to keep going." Keiko blushed furiously.

"You were always so shy." Kenta chuckled alittle and then kissed once more.

* * *

Inuyasha heard someone leave the room and she looked and saw that Kyo was gone. Inuyasha went outside and saw that he was leaving.

"Kyo, where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I'm going to look for Keiko. I can't sit here knowing that Guzuru has her." Kyo told Inuyasha without looking at her.

"You're injured, stupid." Inuyasha yelled. "Let me go with you."

"No, you have your companions to wait for." Kyo turned around.

Inuyasha paused and narrowed her eyes. "You still love her, don't you?" Inuyasha asked him.

Kyo was surprised at Inuyasha's question but he looked away from her and turned around. "She's my first love. I can never forget her. I haven't gotten over her completely."

"So was I just a replacement then?" Inuyasha shouted. Her body started shaking as and she felt her eyes watering. Inuaysha was afraid to hear his answer. "You couldn't have her, so you thought that falling for me would make you forget? Help you move on?"

Kyo walked over to Inuyasha and tried to hold her. "Inuyasha that's not..." Kyo began but Inuyasha pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha cried. "Don't try to comfort me when you don't even like me!" Inuyasha looked at him. "I don't need your damn pity!"

"Inuyasha!" Kyo grabbed her and kissed her. "That's enough. I still love Keiko, but I love you. If I'm not trying to replace you. I'm not trying to hurt you..."

"Then what am I to you?" Inuyasha asked a few tears fell. "Tell me that at least."

"You're..."Kyo blushed furiously. "I don't know. What do you want me to be?"

Inuyasha blushed at his question and didn't know how to answer the question he asked him. She turned away. "I..I don't know."

"Will you be my girlfriend Inuyasha?" Kyo asked her. "Even if it's just temporary, just be my girlfriend for alittle while."

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Kyo smiled as he embraced her tightly. "I want to take you with me, but your friends will worry."

"They'll be all right." Inuyasha blushed as he held her.

"They wouldn't know where to find you though."

"You got a point." Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be the only girl I'll think of along the way." Kyo winked before he placed his goggles on his head.

That made Inuyasha blushed really hard and before she knew it, Kyo was already half way through the sky into the night. Inuyasha wondered what she gotten herself into. she just agreed being Kyo's girlfriend without thinking.

* * *

"That bastard," Akira growled as he walked in the forest and he was holding his wound. "Who the hell was that guy. He's going to pay for it." That's when Guzuru appeared before him and he didn't look happy.

"You let her get away!" Guzuru hissed.

"Forgive me, but I was ambushed by some unexpected vistor." Akira replied.

"A vistor?" Guzuru looked perplexed.

"He calls himself "The Prince of the Light" and I didn't see his face since he wore a helmet. However I have a score to settle with him-"

"You have another mission, Akira. I'll deal with this "Prince of the Light." He seems troublesome. I have to hurry and find this orb. Akira I want you to seek this demon. He is hidden deep within a swamp. Find him and tell him that I shall be paying a visit to him soon..."

"What will I get in return?" Akira asked him.

"Something special." He smirked.

"All right." Akira vanished within the forest. Guzuru's eyes was filled with chaos.. He had something planned for Akira all right. He was going to get rid of him once he get what he wanted.

Keiko woked up the next morning and she saw Kenta was already up. She looked next to her and saw a kimono with purple lilies imprinted on it. She smiled, Kenta must have read her mind. She put on the kimono and went outside. Kenta seemed to be fishing for some food. He also had wild berries gathered as well. Keiko snucked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waste.

"Good morning!" Keiko said brightly.

"I guess that means you slept well. Especially after last night." He smirked causing Keiko to blush furiously. "You're cute when you blush."

"Anyway..." Keiko beganed when she sensed heard someone nearby. Kyo landed and ran towards her.

"Keiko! You're okay!" He hugged her.

"Kyo?" Keiko exclaimed and hugged him back. "I'm fine...you see..."

"Long time no see cousin." Kenta smirked walking toward them.

"K-kenta? Is that really you?" Kyo was shocked. He couldn't believe that his cousin was walking towards him in the flesh after three years of him missing.

"Yes, I know, hard to believe right?" he laughed.

"You're not an imposter are you?" Kyo asked perplexed. Ryuunosuke went over and sniffed Kenta. He flew into Kenta's arms and nodded at Kyo.

"Nope, it's really me." He petted Ryuunosake.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo asked him. "You know how worried Keiko was? Don't expect me to forgive you or let you take keiko after vanishing without a trace!"

"I had a good reason and when I did return, both of you disappeared." He looked at him.

"I had my reasons to." Kyo growled.

"We'll talk over breakfast." Kenta told him.

"Talk on the way, I have someone to get back to." Kyo replied blushing.

"Are you talking about Inuyasha?" Keiko smiled.

Kyo blushed furiously and looks away. "Well...you see..."

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kenta smirked.

"She's my girlfriend for now." Kyo replied.

"Aha! I knew." Keiko chriped.

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go." Kyo replied and started walking away.

* * *

"Inuyasha where did Kyo go?" Kagome asked as they got up.

"He went to find Keiko." She replied happily. She didn't understand why she was in a good mood. Maybe it's because she was with Kyo. Everyone noticed that and was curious.

"Inuyasha, did something happened between you and Kyo?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's face turned crismon and turned away. "N-nothing special in particular..." she stammered.

"So something did happen." Sango smirked.

"Tell us." Shippo jumped up.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It must have been something naughty then." Miroku guessed.

"N-no! I wouldn't...he wouldn't...I'm not that shameless!" Inuyasha cried and her cheeks was even redder than before.

_'What did they do last night?'_ Kagome wondered. She really didn't want to know. It bothered her alittle.

"Why so defensive?" Shippo asked perplexed. "It must have ben something perverted."

"I'm not a pervert! Nothing happened! I'm telling you..." Inuyasha replied that's when Kyo, Kenta and Keiko arrived. Kyo went to Inuyasha and hugged her around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What are you upset about now?" He laughed lightly.

Everyone stared at them blankly and confused. It was quiet for a moment before finally Miroku asked: "Inuyasha, are you and Kyo seeing each other?"

Kagome looked from Miroku back to Inuyasha and Kyo. Kagome hoped that it wasn't so. If that's the case, there is going to be problems in the future.

"Well, um... you see..." Inuyasha was hesistating not looking at Kagome.

"We are." Kyo replied. "She's my...girlfriend."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed. Kenta and Keiko joined the others. Kenta used magic and confetti spilled all over Inuyasha and Kyo.

"Congradulations." Kenta clapped afterwards.

"Keiko, you're okay!" Shippo piped.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"Allow me to Introduce myself, I'm Yuzuki Kenta. Kyo's cousin and Keiko's fiance." Kenta bowed before them.

"You're the guy that disappered and the reason why Keiko ran away and turned me into a girl?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It's not my fault." Kenta laughed. "Wow Kyo, you have interesting taste in women."

"You're the one to talk!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Heh, well, I apologize." Kenta smiled. "She was just trying to help besides it's not like she planned on getting her powers stolen." Kenta hugged her close.

"Well, now how did you manage to find Keiko?" Miroku asked.

"We're connected." Kenta smiled.

"Connected?" Sango asked.

"She has a symbol of our love embedded on her back." He answered. "With that, I'll always find her."

"K-kenta! That's private." Keiko blushed.

"It's nothing to be embarassed about." Kenta held up her chin. "We're engaged after all."

_'What does she see in that guy?' _Kyo growled. _'How can he be so shameless?' _

"This is...wierd." Kagome replied. She still couldn't believe that Kyo and inuyasha are dating. That's why Inuyasha was so happy and why he denied it.

"Now to get to serious business, there is another reason why I'm here other than getting back my fiancee." Kenta's eys turned serious. "Guzuru is after something here. It's a dangerous weapon."

"What is?" Miroku asked.

"It's a orb, made from hundreds of demon souls, Kenta explained, "It has powers unimaginable, it can even make a human immortal."

"So that means if Guzuzu gets his hands on it, he'll be unstoppable." Keiko's eyes narrow. "This is all my fault, but what does he want with me?"

"Well, it can trap a demon soul as well, considering that you have a powerful demon, that's probably what he's after." Kenta told her.

"I'm so troublesome." Keiko sighed.

"Yes, but I still love you." Kenta ruffled her head. "I'll protect you, okay?"

Keiko sighed not only he has her magic he's after her demon as well. Kenta smiled and looked at the others. "Luckily I know where the orb is." Kenta smirked. "So if we get there quickly, we'll get it before Guzuru does."

"What do we do then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll destory it that way nothing can use it." Kenta told him. "Kyo, I'll need your help."

"Why me?" Kyo asked.

"You have the element of fire." Kenta replied. "It's part of the spell to destory it."

"Okay...'" Kyo looked dumbfounded.

"We should get going." Kenta told them.

* * *

Akira returned in the middle of the forest. He found Guzuru.

"I talked to the demon. He no longer has the orb." Akira informed.

"Then where is it?" Guzuru growled.

"He wouldn't say. Only he said it was a human. A witch more like it." Akira replied.

"I see..." Guzuru was furious.

"Maybe I can be an assitance? Naraku said as he emerged from the forest.

"Ha! A demon helping me?" Guzuru asked. "That is a thought to laugh about. What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. We're after the same power, however, if I help you, You can help me in return."

"How can I be an assitance?" Guzuru asked perplexed.

"Well, if I let you have the orb, you must give the skull of that witch."

"The skull?" Guzuru asked "Sorry but I don't aid such fiends such as you."

"Very well." Naraku said. "You'll need my help soon enough..." Naraku vanished within the forest.

"Damn him." he looks at Akira. "Akira, we're going to pay that witch a visit."

To be coninued in Chapter 8!

(Two more four more chapters to go! sorry it too this long!)

Next Chatpter 8: Betrayal

It's a race to get to the orb, on the way they run into a warrior named Chikako. Not only that she's interested in Kyo and it's seems that Kyo might be into her. Will Inuyasha win back Kyo's affection or will their relationship take a dead end? Not only that, Akira figures out that Guzuru's intentions and teams up with Naraku!


	8. Betrayal

Here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it! Only three more chapters left!

Ps. I don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

"I forgot to ask," Kyo began, "Kenta where is your familiar?"

Kenta smiled as he turned aaround and chuckled. "I almost forgot." Kenta made a strange bird noise and a little green bird made of fire appeared from the trees nearby and flew onto his shoulder. Kenta pet the small bird.

"Everyone meet Haine."he told them. "She's a phoeinx. This is her primary form, she is _alot _bigger than this."

"It's been a while since I seen her. Right Mitsaki?" Keiko looked at Mitsaki.

"Pyrooo!" Mitsaki nodded with happiness and nuzzled Haine's cheek.

"If she's made of fire, how come Mitsaki or Kenta isn't being burnt?"Shippo asked.

"Well, she can adjust her temperture of her body." Kenta told him. "So it's like she isn't made of fire but is an actual bird."

"Instead of chasing some witch, shouldn't be looking for Guzuru?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Why, you really want to stop seeing me?" Kyo said with a sad look that caused Inuyasha to blush furiously.

"I-It's not like that!" Inuyasha shouted defensively. Before she could protest more, Kyo stolen a kiss on her lips that caused her to become speechless. Inuyasha blushed and Kagome didn't look as thrilled as the others.

'This is somewhat wierd and disgusting.' Kagome thought in dismay. It seemed to Kagome she was the only that still sees the male Inuyasha. It's like he doesn't exist anymore. Kagome hoped that it won't take them forever to track Guzuru like they're search for Naraku and Shikon jewel shards.

"Ah, love is a wonderful thing," Miroku smiled. "Right Sango?" He rubbed her butt gently with his hand. That pissed off Sango and all you heard was a loud slap and everyone turned around to see a red hand print on Miroku's face and sango walking a head of him.

"Pervert!"She shouted behind her.

_'This is a very discoordniated group.' _Kenta thought as anime sweat dropped went down his face.

"Maybe Keiko should have turned him into a girl." Sango muttered angerily.

"Sadly, I think he would have enjoyed that." Kagome replied as she thought about it. That thought creeped her out.

"Trust me, this ain't a curse you want." Inuyasha looked at him and then glared at keiko.

"Hm...Me as a woman..."Miroku pondered. "I wondered." Miroku had wild imgainations and think of all the things he could do that he would get in trouble for as a male. "That would a wonderful gift!"

"Told ya." Kagome sighed.

Kyo grabbed Inuyasha hand. "We'll this right here is a blessing." he lifted up her hand and kissed it.

"How could you say such cheezy crap?" Inuyasha replied startled.

"How cute, Inuyasha blushing." Shippo teased but he got hit for it.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said walking away. "All of you are crazy!"

"So how long do this will take to get there?" Kagome piped up.

* * *

The closer they get to the witch and the closer they get to finding Guzuru and get back Keiko's magic. Then all this will be over and things will get back to normal. She could have Inuyasha back. The male half demon was caught in a love triangle between her and Kikyo. Well, that was still bad but she rather Inuyasha be in love with her and Kikyo than Kyo.

Meanwhile, Guzuru and Akira ws still caught on the trail, trying to find the witch. Guzuru was getting frustarated, Akira noticed but rather not do anything to make him angry. Guzuru thought it was a good time to get rid of Akira. Without Akira's notice, Guzuru summoned a demon. The demon appeared and began to attack them. Guzuru pretended that he had no clue where the demon came from. Akira looked at the demon and drew his sword. He attacked the demon. However, when he cut the demon's arm, it regenerated. Akira looked for Guzuru, however Guzuru was nowhere to be found.

"That damn, dirty double-crosser!" Akira snapped. The demon attack and gave Akira a fatal wound in his chest. Akira knew he was in trouble and close to death but then strangely, Naraku appeared before him.

"Well, it looked like you've been doubled crossed." Naraku laughed. "I'll spare you're life from this demon if you help me in return."

"I accept any terms and conditions, I'll trust a mere demon before I true a sorcerer again!" Akira seethed.

"Very well." Naraku went up to the demon and absorbed him in his body.

"Thank you very much, Naraku." Akira bowed. "I'm in your debt-" Akira felt the pain and coughed up blood. That wound was killing him. Naraku smirked.

"We can't have you dying before our partnership begun." Naraku gave Akira a tainted sacred jewel shard and placed it in his wound. "Now the first thing I want you to do is find and kill witch and bring me her skull. Kill anyone who gets in your way."

"Yes, Master Naraku." Akira smiled darkly. "As you wish."

Kenta took them to strange forest covered in fog and mist. Kenta looked at everyone with a serious look.

"It's important that everyone keep close," Kenta explained. "You can easily get lost and who knows what is in this forest so be on your guard." Kenta turned to Haine and nodded. Haine's flames turned from green to red and she lead the way but not far from everyone, like a small floating torch. Kyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand intertwining his fingers with her. Inuyasha blushed looked at him.

"He said keep close." Kyo smiled.

"Well it doesn't mean you have to hold my hand." Inuyasha looked embarassed and shy.

"You want me too, right?" Kyo's emerald eyes looked into Inuyasha's golden ones.

Inuyasha blushed but she didn't protest and say a word. Kyo got her, she wanted him to hold his hand. Everyone else watched them from the distance. Keiko and Sango thought it was cute. Shippo found something to tease Inuyasha for later. Miroku still was thinking about how interesting it would be if he was in Inuyasha's place. Kagome was the only uneasy one. As they ventured into the forest, Kenta and haine paused.

"What is it Kenta?" Keiko looked worried.

"Someone is watching us." Kenta informed.

"There near, I can smell them." Inuyasha growled putting her hand to her hilt of Tetsusgia.

Everyone prepared themselves for whatever was about to happen. Kenta took a few more steps and then sudden shurikens was flying at him. Kyo was the first to act and deflect them.

"Over there!" Kyo shouted and looked to right. They heard running and there was more shuriken being throw. Kyo moved back and one headed towards Kagome and Keiko, but Sango used her boomerang to blocked the shurikens that was aimed at them.

"Okay, let's smoke them out!" Kyo replied.

"I got this!" Inuyasha replied and drew out Tetsusgia. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha cried and the wind of the Wind Scar cleared the fog and mist. It got quiet. Kyo, kenta and inuyasha tried to look for the attacker. Kyo caught a glimsp of the shadow and vanished and then everyone heard a "Thump!" The found Kyo sitting on top of a person wearing a ninja suit and a mask.

"I got you!" Kyo snapped. "Okay wise guy, explained to me why-" Kyo hand a surprised when he pulled of the mask. The attacker wasn't a he instead it was a she.

The girl had teal eyes, long black, hair as curly as Kagome but it was pinned back by a ribbon. She was really short aleast "5'2" and she had creamy skin. She was about Keiko's age. Kyo's heart stopped as he stared a the girl for a long time until she spoke. Inuyasha felt her heart sunk as she saw that Kyo haven't made an attempt to get off of her quickly or even at all.

"Just so you know goggles head, I'm a girl not a guy," the girl spoke, "Two, get off of me!"

Kyo got off in an instant but he was pissed at the remark that she made at him. "Goggles Head?" Kyo growled. "Who are you calling "google head" you half pint sized brat!"

"Half Pint?" The girl snapped. "I'll show you size means nothing, when I kick your ass!"

The two began to argue until Kenta intervene by clearing his throat. "Sorry, to interupt you two but who are you and why did you attack us?" he asked the young girl.

"I'm Chikako Hara, I'm the guardian of this forest." She explained. "You were trepassing."

"Sorry, but we're here to see the sorceress named Masuyo." Kenta told her. "We have an important message to tell her."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Chikako pulled out her katana and pointed it at Kenta.

"Don't worry, she'll be excepting me. I send her a message a while ago."

Chikako stared at him for awhile searching for any type of danger or lies in his eyes before she withdrew her katana. She turned and glared at Kyo then she walked ahead.

"Follow me." Chikako ordered.

Kenta nodded to everyone and began to follow her. Kyo looked annoyed and upset by the Chikako's glare. Yet he couldn't take and her eyes off her, Inuyasha felt her heart sink lower. Inuyasha grabbed his hand.

"Kyo, do you find her attractive?" Inuyasha asked.

The question surprised and startled Kyo. That's when his gaze move from Chikako to Inuyasha. "That pint sized brat?"Kyo shook his head. "Why would I find _her_ attractive?"

"If you say so." Inuyasha looked uneasy. Kyo noticed then he paused and hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, You're the only woman I'll find attractive." He whispered. Inuyasha blushed from the sudden closeness. She felt her heartbeat again. Inuyasha nodded as she embraced him.

"Hey lovebirds, We're going to leave you behind." Chikako remarked.

Kyo pulled away slightly embarassed and followed the others. Inuyasha siged with relief. She felt silly for thinking for a moment that Kyo felt attracted to Chikako.

Chikako lead them threw more mist and fog until finally, they were in front on a cottage that was surround by roses of all colors and more trees surrounding it. Chikako lead them to the door and knocked.

"Masuyo, you have visitors." Chikako shouted. The door opened and a pale young woman who looked as young as Chikako and Keiko, long black straight hair and violet eyes. She wore a black dress with a cape and boots. Masuyo smiled faintly.

"I have been waiting for you. All of you," she said quietly, "Please come inside."

"I'll put back the mist and fog, and alarms jutsu so no more trepassers cann enter," Chikako informed her, "I'll be back." Chikako vainshed.

Kyo looked curiously at her as she left and Kenta bowed and greeted Masuyo.

"Greetings, Masuyo-san. Sorry for troubling you..." Kenta told her but Masuyo shook her head.

"It is all right, I knew you would be here Yuzuki-san." Masuyo pointed to a table in the next room. "Sit down, so we may speak."

* * *

Guzuru was infront of the forest where the witch was. Guzuru decided it was best to wait until where everyone was low on their guard and he can get information. He decided it was time that he wait until his spy will give him the cue and he will go and seize the orb. He knew that he could count on this person. They deceived Inuyasha, Keiko, and the others well. Guzuru smirked to himself.

"Only a matter of time..." He sneered.

Kenta and Masuyo was talking for a long time. Chikako returned moments later and her and Kyo's eyes meet and the atmosphere change from calm to tense.

"I sense trouble." Miroku sighed.

"Who are staring at you pint sized pipsqueak?" Kyo remarked.

"The question is what am I looking at?" Chikako sneered as she walked over near him. "And what's with the stupid goggles?"

"There a fashion statement, but I see in your time, you lack taste." Kyo growled.

"Instead of looking cool, you look like an idoit." Chikako laughed.

"Well, at least I look like my gender!"

"Yes, a pathetic little girl."

"Say that again and I'll-"

The agruement continued and everyone watched confused and uncertain what to do about it. Keiko was the first to speak up.

"So Hara-san, You seemed very skilled. Why do you go through all this trouble placing up barriers and illusions?" she asked her.

"Well, in case stronger demons come along, Masuyo is the neww protector of the orb, so demons will be looking for it."

"She should have hired someone much taller and stealthier." Kyo commented with a smirk.

Chikako glared at him and a few shurikens few towards his head. However she missed it by a few inches intentionally. "You were saying "Goggles Head?"

"Lucky shot." he muttered.

Kenta and Masuyo walked out of the other room and they seemed to finish up their converstation.

"I see, we'll protect you as much as we can, Lady Kenji." Kenta told her.

"Thank you, I trust you with my life." Masuyo replied.

"We'll be staying here a little while." Kenta informed the others.

"What the hell for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Masuyo has a prediction that she would be killed. she doesn't know who it is or not but someone is after her skull." Kenta told them.

"Why her skull?" Miroku asked.

"Well, a soceress powers and knowledge still remains after their soul has passed away," Masuyo explained. "Anything and anyone can use it to there advantage. It also can bring immortality and eternal youth as well."

"You think Guzuru will be after that as well as the orb?" Sango asked Keiko.

"Probably, I'm not sure what his motives are anymore." Keiko said sadly.

"Keiko you seem to have bad taste in men." Masuyo smiled. "Yuzuki-san explained the situtation, I may help you if I survive that is."

"Really?" Keiko said with excitement.

"Yes, but it's risky and it involve borrow the power of your familar and another sorcesser as well. It may also put your spiritual being on the line as well."

"My spiritual being?" Keiko asked.

"I'll explain more during dinner," Masuyo looked at Chikako. "Chikako, may you go gather some firewood and water? You should also bring along a companion, it's alot risker to go alone these days. I sense a dark presense."

"I understand Masuyo," Chikako looked at Kyo, "Hey, Googles Head make yourself useful."

"Why me?" Kyo growled.

"Yes, Maybe I can be an assitance-" Miroku began but Sango pulled him down.

"Or not." Miroku laughed nervousily.

Inuyasha looked suspiciously at Chikako. Why did she wanted Kyo to help her? It seemed that she really hate him considering she pick fights with him. Maybe she likes Kyo... Inuyasha shooked her head. Maybe she was overreating. Kyo reluctantly left to help Chikako. Inuyasha looked upset.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"N-nothing?" Inuyasha lied. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you seem alittle upset." Kagome looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"You're just imagining things." Inuyasha told her and looked away blushing. She knew Kagome was already upset that she and Kyo was dating. Inuyasha got up.

"I'm going to see if they need help." Inuyasha left the cottage.

"I sense jealousy." Shippo commented.

* * *

Inuyasha looked until she found Kyo and Chikako nearby a river. Inuyasha watched from a distance but close enough to hear what they was saying. So far it more insults and arguements.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with someone like you!" Kyo snapped.

"Stop complaining and make yourself useful." Chikako said pushing him in the water.

"AHHH!" Kyo screamed as he fell in. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I thought you could use a bath to clean up that bad attitude of yours?" Chikako smirked.

"Damn you!" Kyo got up and splashed her.

"Hey!" Chikako snapped.

"Serve you right!" Kyo laughed.

Inuyasha's heart sunk after he heard Kyo laugh. He never laughed around her like did just now. Maybe Inuyasha was imagining things but she kept watching to see what would happen. Chikako went into the water as with Kyo and extended her hand.

"You look like a hot mess." Chikako laughed as she helped Kyo up.

Kyo smirked and ruffled her hair. "You don't look so hot yourself."

Chikako blushed as she looked at Kyo. "Kyo..." She muttered.

"What?" Kyo looked at her teal eyes and he blushed alittle as well.

Chikako pulled him into a deep kiss. Kyo looked shocked and surprised as she kissed him and then she pulled away. Inuyasha looked her and her chest felt heavy.

_'Chikako and Kyo kissed? Why? I thought that he hated her. He's a liar! A Godamn liar!' _Inuyasha thought and ran off into the forest.

Kyo and Chikako turned around after hearing running in the forest. Kyo felt bad. He had a really bad feeling in his gut. Kyo looked at Chikako.

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend..." Kyo told her as his eyes narrowed.

"You did?" Chikako looked surprised and blushed. "Is it that half-demon female you were with earlier?"

"Yeah..." Kyo nodded.

"I see..." Chikako looked lost in thought. "Let's hurry and get back to the others."

* * *

Inuyasha had alot f things running through her mind. How was she going to confront him? Why did she kiss him? He didn't even bother to push her off or tell her he was seeing someone. Inuyasha felt tears well up. She hated both Kyo and Chikako for betraying him. Inuyasha decided to give Kyo a piece of her mind when he returned. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Inuyasha understood now the pain Kagome feels when he kissed Kikyo. When he always chase after Kikyo after leading Kagome on. She wished it wasn't so painful...

To be continued...

(Thanks for the support! I hope I get more. A few more chapters until the end of this.)

Chapter 9: Choose

Meanwhile, Masuyo is attacked by Akira and the Guzuru's spy is revealed. Kyo and Inuyasha has a confrontion about the kiss. Who will Kyo choose? Will Inuyasha's love end in bitter tears or will the love between them remain strong? The conclusion is surprising!


	9. Choose

Well here is chapter 9. It's getting closer to the end of this fanfictions. If you like it this one alot then I might make a squeuel with alot more humor and twist however the character will change. Thank you so much for your reviews, it gives me courage and ideas as well!

Sakino Tsukimori

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 9: Choose**

Inuyasha returned back to the cottage. She didn't say a word or look at anyone. Everyone was curious and worried about her. Kagome was the first to check on her.

'"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, I don't wanna talk about it." she replied not looking at her. Kagome was alittle surprised and hurt. Something must have happened, that's when Kyo and Chikako walked in they was dripping wet but the atmosphere around them was different. There was no arguing and Kyo looked alittle distrubed. Masuyo shook her head when she looked at Chikako and Kyo.

"What happened to you to?" She asked.

"We took a little swim." Chikako replied as she took the firewood to the the fireplace and she lit it up using a fire jutsu. Kyo placed the water near her and he walked over to Inuyasha and hugged her.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Get away from me!" Inuyasha growled and shoved him off. Everyone stared at them curiously and shocked.

"Inuyasha?" Kyo looked surprised. "What's gotten-"

"I saw you two kiss." Inuyasha glared at him.

Chikako and Kyo looked guilty as all eye was on them. No one said a word for the moment. Kagome felt bad but at the same time alittle relieved. she knew it was selfish but she hoped that maybe Kyo's feelings would change. Keiko was the first to speak to break the slience.

"Kyo, is that true?" Keiko looked into his eyes. "Did you and Chikako kiss?"

"Well...I...not exactly..." Kyo's stammered feeling hot and trying to figure out how to answer but it was Chikako who answered.

"Yes, I kissed him," Chikako told everyone. "I like Kyo." she turned to Inuyasha. "I'm planning on taking him away from you."

Inuyasha's heart dropped and she looked hurt. Inuyasha felt angry and helpless. Chikako's words cut him like a blade. Kyo was surprised as his eyes went on to Chikako.

"Well, this made things interesting." Miroku commented.

"Kyo do you like Chikako?" Kenta asked him.

Kyo thought for a long time before answering. "I'm really not sure. Actually this is really confusing..." Kyo didn't dare look at Inuyasha's expression seeing that he knew that she was hurt. It was true, he loved Inuyasha but he did feel alittle attracted to Chikako.

Inuyasha didn't saw a word after that. That's went Chikako and Masuyo heard the alarms go off. Chikako prepared herself for battle. Kyo looked at her.

"Do you need any help?" He asked her. The question made Chikako smile as she gathered her weapons.

"Hm...Well, I think I might." Chikako replied playfully.

"I'll handle it!" Inuyasha replied and rushed out of the cottage.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"We should go as well Sango." Miroku nodded.

"I'll stay and protect Masuyo and Keiko." Kenta told them.

Everyone else left to seek the intruder. Akira was waiting for them but there was something different about him. His personality changed completely.

"Well, we meet again my lovely Inuyasha and her companions, however I'm not here to claim my bride, I'm claiming that skull of that witch." Akira said darkly. "I"ll kill anyone who gets in my way and that includes Inuyasha."

"He has a tainted sacred jewel shard in his body." Kagome informed.

"Meaning he's working for Naraku." Inuyasha growled as he withdrew Tetsusiga. "You ain't getting that skull, Akira!" Inuyasha went head on bring down Tetsusiga as upon Akira. Akira smirked and used a magical barrier as to block the attack.

"You're a foolish woman, Inuyasha." Akira smirked.

Chikako wearing her mask threw kunai's toward Akira with spells tied to the back of them. Akira noticed and quickly deflected them with his sword as he vanished within the fog.

"Where did he go?" Chikako looked around. Kyo sensed Akira's aura and he saw a glint of light heading towards Chikako's way.

"Chikako!" He pushed her out of the way holding her in his arm as they flew acrossed the ground. Inuyasha felt a pain in her chest as she saw Kyo comming to Chikako's recuse. The object missed and Akira laughed.

"That was a quick move, But rather stupid." Akira vanished.

"Chikako, Are you okay?" Kyo looked down at her and stroked her cheek softly.

Chikako blushed alittle and then looked serious. "He's heading for the cottage!"

* * *

Inuyasha knew it was over. She could tell that Kyo was falling for Chikako. Inuyasha headed from the cottage. Akira and Kenta was already battling. Keiko and Masuyo was nowhere in sight. During all of the chaos, Kyo went to search for Keiko and Masuyo, Chikako followed him. Inuyasha sensed some suspicion and decided to quietly follow them. Keiko and Masuyo was in the cellar. Keiko was alone with Masuyo.

"That man is a swift one," Masuyo sighed as she looked at Keiko, "Thank you very much."

"No problem...but this the end of the line..." Keiko told her and that's when she summoned a sword using a magic. Masuyo looked shocked.

"K-keiko...what is the meaning of this?"

"I made a deal with Guzuru, If I give him half of my magic...then...then...he would bring Kenta back to me." Keiko told her .

"Isn't that Yuzuki-san I spoked to?" Masuyo was confused while trying to process what was happening.

"Yes but he still isn't Kenta." Keiko explained. "Kenta died a long time ago...he died because of me. But If I get your skull, then Guzuru promised that he would bring him back to me, The body Kenta is using is only made from magic, but a temporary spell. The soul within it is Kenta's but the body is unstabled and some of the memories are implanted but Guzuru can bring back Kenta with his body, all I have to do is kill you and bring back your skull and the orb." Keiko pointed the blade at her.

"Keiko, you can never bring back the dead." Masuyo told her. "Guzuru is using you...Lying to you..."

"Stop it, I know he can." Keiko had tears in her eyes. "It's time for you to die." Keiko raised her sword and went to cut Masuyo, but Kyo stopped her in time.

"KEIKO STOP!" Kyo held her arm. "What the hell are you doing? Teaming up with Guzuru...lying about having all your magic stolen...Keiko, Kenta is gone. It wasn't your fault he died. He wanted to protect you and the kingdom."

Keiko looked at Kyo surprised as tears fell down her face. "Y-you knew? The whole time?" she asked him.

"Yes, I knew. One, I know my cousin more than anyone and also you won't have been able to communicate with Mitsaki." Kyo smiled.

"Why...if you knew the truth and what I was doing...Why didn't you stop me before?"

"The Keiko I know doesn't have the heart to kill." He smiled. "The Keiko I love..."

Keiko blushed and made the sword disappeared. Keiko dropped to her knees crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." She sobbed as she clinged the ring that the real Kenta gave her. "I miss him, I loved him...why did he have to die on me?"

"Masuyo!" Chikako ran to her side. "Are you all right?"

Masuyo nodded and smiled as she walked over to Keiko and hugged her with forgiveness and sympathy. "I forgive you, lost love can make you desparate and do anything to get them back."

* * *

Inuyasha saw that everything was fine but she still had to deal with Akira. Akira was still fighting Kenta, not being able to kill or wound him. Inuyasha stepped in and she took over the battle. She was determinated to kill Akira. Akira smirked as he was alot faster and stronger than before, Inuyasha could barely keep up with him.

"Ha Ha Ha, look how weak you are." Akira sneered as he continued to fight Inuyasha.

"I can take you down, you freak!" she snarled.

"Is that so?" Akira's aura changed as he began to get faster and he made cuts through Inuysash as if she was paper. "Looks like you'll be dead first!"

Inuyasha knew that she was up against a challenge before she could think of any options, a green flash of thread went through his body. Inuyasha looked was shocked and embarassed. The person who saved him was his half brother, Sesshomaru.

"S-seshomaru?" Inuyasha squeaked.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for a long time with an emotionless expression. That annoyed and made Inuyasha nervous.

"If you got something to say then, say it!"Inuyasha shouted with her hand on her hips.

"A woman shouldn't wield Tetsusiaga." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha snapped. "This only temporary!"

"You're pathetic." Sesshomaru turned and began walking away. Sesshomaru knew it was Inuyasha no doubt but his scent and aura was changed. It was rather strange and surprising to see that he was a woman.

"That's all you have to say?" Inuyasha shouted after him.

"You're more annoying now as a sister than you were as my brother."Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"You're still an ass!" Inuyasha growled.

"A woman shouldn't talk like that especially towards their brother who is above them."

"Damn it, I maybe a girl, but I'll still kick your ass!"

"I won't fight a mere woman." Sessshomaru told him. "Now give me the sword and obey your brother."

"I'll give it to you when hell freezes over!" Inuyasha sticks out her tongue.

Sesshomaru looked at him and walked away. Sesshomaru had to admit. Inuyasha was a lot more bareable to be near in this state. He find Inuyasha as a woman adorable yet alittle distrubting he is having such thoughts...

* * *

Inuyasha was seething when Naraku's insects came to retrive the shard and vanished without noticed. Guzuru appeared before eveyone and he wasn't happy.

"Keiko you broke your deal, you are to kill the witch and bring me her skull..." Guzuru glowered. "So I'll break mines. " He snaps his finger's and Kenta's body pulses and the soul is floating out and the body turned to dirt and ash.

"Give back, Kenta's soul!" Keiko shouted. "Let it free."

"Not a chance, I'll kill the witch myself and take the orb!" Guzuru said darkly.

"Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ha, a mere half-demon that can beat me?" Guzuru told him. "Don't make me laugh!"

"I'll stop you." Keiko told him. "I'll kill you Guzuru and I'll get the rest of my magic back and I'll protect Masuyo."

"You fight me?" Guzuru laughed. "With what power? At half strength you're nothing!"

"You forgot what I have inside of me...What I'm capable of...and I have this." Keiko shows him the orb.

"The orb! Hand it over..." he demanded.

"No because I'm going to use it to bring you down."

"Very well, if it's a fight you want, I'll beat you with or without the orb." Guzuru sneered.

"Keiko, using the orb is dangerous!" Masuyo warned her. "It can cause terrible strain on your body causing death."

"I'll risk it." Keiko told her.

Kyo didn't say a word and then he looked at Chikako and Inuyasha. "Chikako...Inuyasha... I really like both of you, but the one I love...' Kyo told them and looked guilty. "The one I want to be with is Keiko. I'm sorry. Especially to Inuyasha because I hurt you."

Inuyasha looked hurt but she smiled. "I know. I knew the whole time...You loved her." Inuyasha felt tears fall. "I'm okay with that. Thank you Kyo, for loving me." Inuyasha kissed Kyo passionately which made Kyo feel shock. Chikako looked discouraged but she nodded. Kyo turned to Keiko.

"Keiko, borrow some of my magic as well." Kyo offered.

"I'll be fine, Kyo." Keiko smiled. "You don't need to protect me anymore." Keiko turned to Guzuru and the orb pulsed. "Let's battle."

To be continued...

(That was shocking conclusion! Do you think Keiko has what it takes to beat Guzuru? Find out nexy in chaopter 10!)

Chapter 10: Guzuru vs Keiko: All or Nothing

The battle begin for Keiko and Guzuru. However the orb power is too overpower and she is close to death. Will Guzuru win and Inuyasha remain a woman forever? Not if Inuyasha will help it.


End file.
